Spider-Man: The Web of Infinity
by DinoWriter23
Summary: Just a year ago, Peter Parker had been bitten by a special spider that gave him the powers of a spider. Now the time has come to learn to truly use his powers, but he cannot learn that from Iron Man or the remaining Avengers. No, in order to become the hero he needs to Peter Parker is going to have to learn from spideys from other dimensions as the door to the multiverse is opened.
1. Chapter 1

**Spider-Man, Iron Man, Happy Hogan, Eternity, Infinity, Singularity, and all other characters belong to Marvel comics.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The chill that permeated the atmosphere was not one of low temperatures or from a friendly breeze, but from the worry of all who had gathered in the station of the Watcher. Uatu watched as some of the greatest beings in existence gathered where he kept his records, keeping an eye to update his records as this meeting would change the fate of this universe. The large bald alien could see far and wide with his eyes, and his blue robes were as ancient as he was.

The Living Tribunal was the first to arrive, shrinking his massive golden body to fit in the limited space while his three pale heads would be enough to put off most humans. Not far behind him was the beautiful Eternity, her body golden like the Living Tribunal but showing the everlasting life of all things, all of time. Next was her companion Infinity, her brother that composed of everything in existence, the entire universe made manifest as one could see entire galaxies within his body. With those two resided the powers of time and space itself. Between them was the recent Singularity, a pocket dimension given life and now taking the form of a teenage human girl made of a vast collection of stars. The last to arrive was Stan Lee, the elderly human who had been chosen by the shaper of the universe to know of all the beings who would live. His opinion and knowledge of how things would transpire would be needed for this meeting, and his warm smile on his moustached face and brown sweater with matching pants made people feel comfortable.

As every being shrank to make room for each other, the man smiled at the sight. "Thank you all for coming. And thank you Uatu for allowing us to gather here."  
"It is the least I can do, Stan." Looking at the Earth that lay before them, the Watcher added, "I have watched this world for over three billion years, but never has a crisis of this magnitude come up."

"Crisis? What crisis?" Singularity asked Infinity.

"The final members of our group." Infinity warned them all while answering Singularity's question. "Death and Oblivion have come out in open rebellion."

"Almost two thousand years ago she fought against the Son of the one who is above us all when he ordered her to release the souls of all who had died. An order where she refused to surrender her collection, and so she chose to strike at the child of her maker." Uatu recounted the history he had watched. "As was expected she lost, and her power over the souls of all living beings was broken forever. That was the decree her master gave at that incident, and from then on Death lost all power over the souls of the dead.

"But now because of the actions of Red Skull and M.O.D.O.K. she believes she has found a way to strike back at the one she should've served. Thanks to the Tesseract she knows that this is not the only universe in existence, and she intends to claim the souls of every victim she can in all of them, and Oblivion has made it his primary objective to see to it she succeeds."  
Raising her hand like the child she was, Singularity asked, "So she intends to attack the multiverse? The multiverse isn't exactly a secret among us."

"Let me explain." Stan looked at her. "When Uatu says other universes he's not referring to the large dimensions that exist parallel to us that are almost exact copies. He's referring to universes with rules that are different from ours, and have their own heroes and villains doing battles in struggles of good and evil, light and darkness. In those universes the heroes of our reality are just the characters of fiction just like their heroes and villains are to the people of Earth."

"And Death already has begun gathering souls filled with darkness to her cause." Uatu warned them. "In the universe where the Tesseract now lies she has begun forming a group calling themselves the Warlords of Sin, and from our universe both Hela and Thanos have pledged their undying loyalty to her cause. And if she succeeds in the three universes that now make up the whole, her lust will only grow and she will send her forces out to do the same to each and every dimension in existence until all belongs to her."  
Frowning, Eternity added, "She believes she can cast our maker down and take his place in the cosmos. She fails to understand that what she seeks is to destroy the purpose of existence itself. Not only will she destroy every being who lives, but she will destroy us and herself if she ends up successful."  
"That's horrible." The cosmic child shuddered at that. "Is there nothing we can do to stop her?"

"That is why we have gathered." The Living Tribunal told her. "We have gathered to do as she did, and prepare heroes to face her and the minions she gathers."

"Part of the boss's orders." Stan added. "It's going to be difficult on Earth because thanks to Zemo and the Sokovian Accords the planet no longer has its mightiest heroes. The Avengers have broken up, and now the governments seek to use Tony Stark to put together a team that'll only be obedient to them. Which is utter foolishness, but those people have some of the hardest hearts in creation."

"But there are new heroes emerging." Eternity reminded them. "Some which at first were for the Accords, but are unsure of the laws now. They can be guided back to the right path. Each of us is going to have to help the new heroes be ready because in less than a year Thanos will obtain all six of the Infinity Stones and use them to carry out Death's desires. They must be ready by then."

"So are we all in agreement on what needs to be done?" When every single being in the room nodding in agreement, Stan couldn't help but smile. "Excelsior. Now let us open the door to the Multiverse."

* * *

"You should take things that don't belong to you. Never know what might stick to you." Spider-Man quipped as he webbed the purse snatcher to the wall. "Now if you'll hand me that, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man will be the local lost and found." Swinging over to the woman who had called for help, the webhead handed her purse back. "Here you go." Once that was done, he swung away while the woman thanked him for his heroics.

As nice as it was to get thanked for doing good deeds the teenage hero was yearning for something more. It was about two weeks ago when he had been recruited by none other than Tony Stark himself to help the Avengers fight the rogue Captain America and the traitors who sided with him. One of the mistakes of bringing a teenager into a group of professional heroes is it makes them feel omnipotent, like they can take on any challenge the universe throws their way.

Mr. Stark, or Iron Man as the rest of the world knew him, had assigned Peter with helping out around Queens once they got back to the states, but that didn't feel like enough. He wanted to take on world-threatening threats like Ultron or Loki. He didn't see why he wasn't allowed to as he had agreed to sign the Sokovian Accords. As he perched on a gargoyle looking over the city he was protecting he wished for something more to do.

Pausing he took a look at the suit that he was wearing. Two weeks ago he had been using a homemade suit which had comprised of a red hoodie and blue yoga pants with a red mask and terrible goggles. When he agreed to help Mr. Stark with the divide in the Avengers the billionaire gave him a onesie that was blue and red, with black web patterns running across the red. The ends of his hands and feet were also red with the black web pattern, making it appear he was wearing gloves and boots. Another thing people noticed was along the shoulders and top of his "boots" were black lines. Peter didn't know why but they made his suit look good.

As the sun was setting he had done a huge list of good deeds, but hadn't heard back from either Stark or his chauffeur Happy Hogan. He had sent hundreds of texts and had not heard back from either of them. The boredom was starting to get to him, so as he made his call to Happy he also voiced his concerns about wanting to do more. As usual he ended up talking to the answering machine.

Once he made his report he hung up and began swinging back to his apartment when he noticed something odd. Some guys in masks were moving towards an ATM, and when some pulled out blowtorches and crowbars he smiled under the mask. Robbers with a bad sense of timing. Perfect way to relieve some of the yearning he had.

As he landed on a light pole, he used his webbing to grab some of the weapons out of their hand and pull them away. "You know, it would be easier to get your funds back if you just used your pin number, or called the banks themselves." Zipping down, he proceeded to pull the guns two of them pulled out and hit them with their own weapons. Leaping up on the wall, he taunted one of the guys. "Come on. Just pretend I'm a punching bag. What? Can't get a workout from me? Guess that's the punch line." With that quip he delivered a punch to the guy and knocked him out before webbing up some of the other thugs before they could make a break for it.

"And then there was one." Spidey turned to the last guy who pulled out the strangest gun he had ever seen. It was bulky and had these three prongs with disks coming from the front. Leaping up, the teenage hero prepared to take him out when suddenly it felt like gravity was turned off. He noticed the gun seemed to be emitting a glow as the thug threw him against the wall. "Whoa. What is that? The latest model for the new Star Wars show?"

"Enjoy your flight." THe thug said as he threw Spiderman back. Webbing a trash can, he pulled it with him while knocking the guy with the gun out. The effect was it turned off the anti-gravity problem, but reactivated it with a car a family was driving. As they began to call out for help, Spider-Man began webbing the car to try and pull it down as gravity turned back on for him. Pulling with all his might all he managed to accomplish was pulling the fender off.

"Oh, crap." The webhead said as the car lifted higher threatening to send the family to the upper atmosphere. Shooting more webs to attach the car to the ground Spidey pulled on them with his might to try and save the family from an unwanted trip to the new frontier. With a great tug the wallcrawler managed to pull it out of the anti-gravity field and crash it into the street. Worry filling him the red and blue superhero ran over to the family. "Is everyone all right? Nothing broken, right?"

"We're all right," The father said as his wife checked on their children, "but what was that crazy stuff outside?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Turning back to where the thug was last seen, Spider-Man's face feel behind the mask when he saw the man was gone with the gun. Terrific. Now there was a thief on the loose with some tech right out of a ScyFy channel movie. Happy was going to love this.

* * *

"Happy, the craziest thing happened." Spidey talked into his phone while swinging home. "There were these ATM robbers and they had-."  
"Slow down, kid. I don't have time for ATM robberies. I need to get all this stuff out of here in two weeks." Happy told him over the phone.

Stopping on a TV network dish, Spidey asked, "You're moving?"

"Yeah, don't you watch the news? Tony sold Avengers Tower. We're relocating to a new facility further upstate."  
"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"What if Mr. Stark needs me, or something big comes up? How will I help?"

"Just stay close to the ground. Don't do anything dangerous. It's my job to make sure you act responsibly."  
"I am responsible."

"Look, I need to get to work, so I gotta go. Good-bye." With that, Happy hung up without letting Spider-Man tell him about the dangerous weapon that was out there.

Rolling his eyes, Spider-Man swung a few more blocks until he managed to get to his apartment. Sneaking in through the window, he proceeded to get out of his suit and into some civilian clothes before going out to see his family.

"...while attempting to stop a robbery witnesses reported a thug using an anti-gravity weapon to stop the being known on YouTube as Spider-Man from stopping them. Later the gun was used to threaten a family that was saved by the wallcrawler." Daily Bugle Communications was reporting on TV via its new news anchor. "The family was checked in to a local hospital, but suffered no serious injuries. As for the thief, police have put out a manhunt for locals with strange weapons. If you see anything that doesn't look like it belongs on Earth call your local law enforcement immediately."

While this was playing on TV, May Parker finished getting dinner for the two of them ready. A woman in her early forties, it had been over a year since her husband died. Due to the bills of maintaining their home she and Peter had to move from the suburbs to an apartment in Queens. Despite the fact that her black hair was getting some grey now May remained a strong woman who refused to let the dark side of the city she loved get the better of her. Tonight she was wearing the Darth Vader apron Uncle Ben had given her the last Christmas they had together over her golden tank top and jeans.

"Hey Aunt May." Peter greeted his aunt who looked his way.

"Oh, hi Peter. I didn't hear you come in. How was the internship with Stark?" She asked while she set his plate of lasagna and vegetables on the table.

"It was great, though I did learn something strange." As he poked at his food with his fork, he looked at his relative. "Did you know Mr. Stark sold Avengers Tower?"

Looking at him, she answered, "It's the biggest news story out there apart from the results of the Avengers fallout. Mr. Stark says it's to better help with the more efficient Avengers, though I think it's a wad of crap." Taking a seat opposite her nephew she continued, "It's obvious there's no team anymore. Most of the ones who signed the Accords are either dead or wanted for breaking the terms they agreed to. Far as I can tell Iron Man is the only real Avenger left."

Thinking about the losses from the event people were calling the Avenger Civil War, he asked, "Do you think Cap was wrong?"

"The Accords are meant to protect the people." May gave her answer. "If some heroes refused to reveal who they are and become civil servants, then maybe they were never heroes after all."

"That's not what Jameson was saying. He argued that Cap was in the right."  
"Well, Jameson's opinion doesn't matter anymore. Not since he was murdered by that horrible Mortem person."

Peter thought about his battle with the dark warrior at Germany. Yes the guy fought like a demon, like a man possessed, but there was something else. When he saw who it was under the mask he backed off as if he hadn't been expecting someone a few years younger than him. If Mortem was really a villain, why did he spare Peter? And yet how he had ended the life of the reporter for what he had been saying about the whole ordeal seemed to clash. If only there was a way to find out more.

With a sigh, May said, "Well, Benjamin wouldn't want us worrying about things like this. He'd be talking about how we still have heroes like Spider-Man protecting people like that family. It's a comfort knowing he's out there."

* * *

"This Spider-Man is one of the heroes who'll help stop Death?" Singularity asked Stan as one eye grew smaller in her version of raising an eyebrow she did not have. "No offense, but I don't see how someone who crawls up walls and shoots webs can be of assistance."  
"Learn to look beyond this universe. Sure this Spidey doesn't have a lot of experience like so many of his counterparts, but in many universes Spider-Man ends up growing to be one of the greatest heroes who ever lived. Because of his efforts many universes continue to exist." The moustached man explained as they looked from Uatu's station.

Shrugging, Singularity said, "Okay. If you say so."

"Now, remember what Infinity told you about opening the door to the multiverse. Open too many at once and you risk flooding this universe with beings who shouldn't be granted access to certain universes. We don't need another Thanos coming."

Nodding, Singularity concentrated on opening the multiversal door just a tiny crack to allow something through but not a whole lot. Down on Earth the city of New York reported a temporary power outage that was quickly restored. Everyone was unaware of the door to the multiverse opening, except for scientists in certain branches of the governments and companies that were trying to profit from the chaos the Tesseract wrought before its move to the other universe.

"Excelsior." Stan praised the young cosmic being. "Well done for your first try. Now to see if the ones chosen to come are up to the challenge of getting the latest Spidey incarnation ready for his tremendous responsibility."

* * *

 **Not much difference from when I posted this on DeviantArt, except I added a bit at the end with Singularity and Stan opening the door to the multiverse. Soon we're going to see who ends up coming through to this Earth, which will be designated as Earth KHD181812. Probably too much but I'm a little worried 1818 is already a taken number in the Marvel Multiverse. Though I might be okay with the addition of KHD, which I'm using to show it's connected to my many Kingdom Hearts FanFictions, and the D is for Disney. Which do you prefer, KHD181812, KHD1818, or KH1818?**

 **And special thanks to TheGoodandtheBadXBoy and a0040pc who pointed out the errors with my chapter and the cosmic beings. Next chapter I'm definitely going to show one of the people who came through from the multiverse**


	2. Chapter 2

**Joy belongs to Flautist4ever and AquaDestiniesEmbrace.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Midtown High was probably the dullest place on Earth for Peter Parker. Not only did it offer no excitement for a young superhero, but it failed to enlighten his mind in so many ways. The teachers always taught in preparation for the next exam which a certain wallcrawler couldn't always study for due to his superhero responsibilities. All in all Peter wished for some sort of school for superheroes that he could be attending instead especially if it meant getting away from a certain someone.

"Hey Puny Parker." Flash Thompson blocked his way in the hall. The hispanic teen wasn't tall or muscular, but he had this demeaning look in his eye that could make people he didn't like feel small. The t-shirt he wore was red and gold with a white spot to mimic the arc reactor, but Peter didn't like seeing something modeled after his mentor being worn by someone he disliked.

Frowning, he told the bully, "Not now Flash."  
"What? You don't have time to chat anymore? You may have gotten an internship with Stark Industries, but that doesn't mean you're better than us. It just means you're incredibly lucky."  
"There's no such thing as luck."

"Just like there's no-."  
"Flash." A new voice signaled the arrival of a potential savior. "Knock it off. You only have a few minutes to get to class."  
Flash's demeanor changed. "Harry. Good to see you. I was just checking up with Peter to see how he was doing."

"Nice try. Now get going. Class is going to start soon."

As he turned to leave, the bully called out, "Don't forget that your dad's' company is only succeeding because of my father."

Shaking his head, Peter turned to look at his best friend. "Thanks, Harry."  
"Anytime." Harry Osborn looked at his best friend from first grade. "You doing okay with the internship? I heard on the news last night sounded pretty rough."

Nodding, Peter said, "I'm okay, and so is the family. I think I can spare a few minutes for the club meeting."

That brought a smile to the red-haired teen's face. "I'll let Joy and Fuji know. You got Gwen and Bob."

Peter found the people he was supposed to tell in his chemistry class which was the place where he made his web fluid in secret. Of course, it helped to have some people who could also find places to store it without anyone else noticing. And he had two friends in the same class who helped with that.

"So, I think if we tried mixing these chemicals together, you'll create a stronger web that won't dissolve within an hour." Gwen Stacy was sharing her notes with Peter while they worked on the assignment their teacher gave them. Peter always noticed how his friend from kindergarten seemed to catch the light in her short blonde hair, and how like him she ditched the glasses about a year ago. She told him it was because she got contacts, but… nah, it was probably nothing.

Nodding, Peter said, "Yeah, I think this could work."

"I got a sample to test later. If we're having a club meeting." She asked him.

"Not if the 'internship' takes priority again." Bob Grump teased his friend. Despite his surname Bob was one of the kindest people in school. Probably why several people thought they could take advantage of him, but the polynesian descent kid had taken several self-defense classes from when he grew up in Hell's Kitchen. Now every bully, including Flash, made sure to stay away from him.

"Relax. We have a meeting this afternoon." The teen superhero reassured his friends while quickly answering the questions they were supposed to be answering. Thankfully his friends double-checked and pointed out some errors he made in his haste, so they were able to get a good grade on their assignment.

Peter didn't see his other friends until lunch when they sat together to make a plan for the club meeting. He still remember how when his powers first began manifesting he had been hanging with all of them, so there was no way he could keep it a secret from them. Besides, wouldn't it be wrong to hide something like that from his friends?

"So we have a club meeting tonight? Are you finally going to talk about what it was like facing the other Avengers?" Fuji Kando asked while he ate his apple slices. The boy had moved to New York with his family from Japan a few years ago, and the two became friends at the robotics lab. He was also a fan of Iron Man, and had disagreed with many people who took Cap's side.

Nodding, Peter said, "Yeah, yeah. Everything." However, he was more focused on someone across the lunchroom. Liz Allen, one of the most popular girls in Midtown High, was handing out flyers for the Homecoming dance. Despite her and Peter being of two different ethnicities he was head over heels for her. He had been assigned to tutor her a few times despite being a couple of grades younger than her, and although he managed to get her through he still couldn't help but think how beautiful she was.

A pair of fingers snapped in front of his face. "Earth to Peter. Come in." Joy teased him. Her real name was Luna Gioia Sanders, but everyone including the faculty referred to her as Joy because of the tag she wore around her neck. She was the most adventurous of the group except for Peter when he put on the suit, and her dark jacket would've made her seem like a rebel if it weren't for the pink flower outlines all over it.

"Huh? What?"

"You're making it weird." Bob explained.

* * *

The Clubhouse was actually a renovated building leftover from the Battle of New York from four years ago, when the Avengers assembled to face Loki and his armies. Harry's mother had bought the building and used it to create jobs to help improve lives all over the city, but Harry had gotten permission from her to use a room for him and his friends to hang out under the pretense it was for a good deed club.

The truth was, this could be seen as Spidey's secret lair. It was here that the group of friends helped make Spidey's original suit, which mostly comprised of black goggles, a red hoodie, and blue yoga pants. Other days it was where they discussed what to do with their friend now being a superhero.

As Joy flopped down on a couch, she said, "So this crook almost sent you flying with an anti-gravity gun? Did your parents build something they didn't tell you about?"

"My mother wouldn't. My dad would." Looking down the rich teenager added, "But I wouldn't know. My mom would've complained about that, but she hasn't said a word. For all I know it wasn't made by OsCorp."

As Gwen made some adjustments to Peter's web shooters she gave voice to her thoughts. "Regardless we need to find out whoever made that gun and take them down before something worse can be used."

As he took a break from the punching back against the far wall used for training, Bob made a suggestion. "I know someone on the streets who can find information like that. Maybe I can ask him to keep an eye out for any leads."

"Couldn't hurt." Fuji agreed with his friends while watching the news. "Hey, look. Stark's on again."

All of them turned to listen to the news. "... In light of recent events with the Sokovian Accords, do you plan on making the Spider-Man a member of the Avengers?" Christine Everhart, the world famous reporter for WHIH was asking the Avenger. She was dressed in her usual business formal clothes and her blonde hair was done up in a bun.

"Spider-Man is a work in progress, but given how he performed in Germany I think if he keeps up the good work he'll be a real asset for the Avengers." the billionaire gave his answer.

"So can we expect to see him at the press conference tonight at six?"

"He'll be there."

The teen superhero broke out into a big smile. "This is it. What I've been waiting for." Before he could say anymore his phone rang. "Hey, Happy. Didn't expect a… I was just watching. Tonight at six? Where? Avengers Tower? Tell Mr. Stark I'll be there. See you then." As he hung up he turned to his friends. "That was Happy. It's happening. I'm going to become an Avenger for real."

Instead of a smile, Harry looked at him. "Peter, you know what that means? You're going to have to sign the accords."

"Yeah. No problem."

"No. Big problem." The blonde girl warned him. "You have to reveal to the world who you are."

"But you guys know."  
"I'm not a guy." Joy called from the couch. "And I agree. The accords are dumb. A ploy by politicians to put themselves in power."

Shaking his head, Fuji asked, "Why is this such a big deal? Everyone knows who most of the Avengers are."

"Were. The Avengers are no more thanks to Stark." Bob growled.

"Hey. It was Cap who broke the team up for being an arrogant jack-"

"Guys." Peter interrupted. "I'm going to do it. All of you know who I am. Maybe it won't be so bad if the world knows that I'm Spider-Man."

Looking down at the web shooters, Gwen sighed. "Fine. It's your choice. I just hope it's not a mistake."

* * *

Later that day, Peter had grabbed his costume and was preparing to go to the press conference. He had lots of reservations about the whole thing, but the Accords were the law of the world, and they said he had to unmask. So if it was approved by everyone on the planet then it had to be right. Right? Yeah, that seemed to make sense.

AS he snuck into a back alley to change, he did one last check to make sure that no one was watching him before slipping out of his street clothes to put on the onesie. AS soon as it was on, Peter prepared to put on the mask when his spider sense went off. It wasn't the usual warning of danger he felt, but more like a homing beacon. It was like it was telling him there was someone else... just like him?

Looking up in the direction, the teen saw a figure land in front of him with the grace of a dancer. The person was feminine in build with a black and white suit with pink webbing markings under the armpits and inside a hood they wore on their head. They also had a pair of ballet shoes on that seemed a little out of place, but then the Avengers had a green robot with a fuschia face on the team. As they looked at each other, Peter's spider-sense went crazy as if it recognized a friend it hadn't seen in years, and from the way the person twitched they were experiencing the same thing. "Yeah. In case you couldn't tell by the costume I'm like you."

There was something familiar about that voice but Spidey didn't dwell on this. "How can this be? The spider died after it bit me."

"Well, kid. You're going to want to find something comfortable because it is a long, mind-blowing story."

* * *

 **And here's our first visitor to this dimension: Spider-Gwen from a0040pc's FanFictions, used with her permission. I did share most of this chapter on DeviantArt, but that won't happen from now on. Every chapter will be posted on here from here on out.**

 **Edited 3/29/3029: changed things so Spider-Gwen appeared more kind than I was told she was.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All the characters within belong to Marvel Comics.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"So as you can see, I'm from another dimension where I was bitten by the spider instead of your counterpart." The figure finished explaining. "As for how I got here, I have no idea. All I know is that I see things are different here than they are in my dimension."

"How can you tell?" Spidey asked the female hero.

"Well, in my dimension, Captain America is not caucasian or a man." She answered. "Also, there's you. In my dimension, I'm the one and only Spider-Woman. I will admit I am surprised you're not freaking out about the whole alternate dimension concept. Most dimensions I've gone to had people freak out over it."

That brought back memories of the airport fight in Germany. "Let's just say we've had our share of alternate dimensions coming here."

"Wow." She said. "You wouldn't happen to know a way for me to get back to my dimension, would you?"

"You made it sound like you travel to other dimensions a lot."  
"I do, but this time- what the heck was that?" She stopped as something exploded in the distance, earning both of their attention. Together the two spider heroes shot out their webs and began to swing towards the sound. Well, for a little bit. Then Spider-Woman webbed a building and zipped forward while using a chimney to vault herself forward.

That impressed the webhead so much that he failed to watch where he was going and ended up crashing into a billboard. As he peeled himself off, he got a tingly motion that usually warned him if he was in danger, but this time it felt like it was alerting him to someone like him. Looking up, he saw the Spider-Woman staring back down at him.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked with a deadpan expression.

"Hey. I was just admiring your moves." The teen hero admitted. "You got ahead fast."

"It's just a simple web zip." It looked like she was smiling underneath her mask. "And yeah, it is pretty nice for getting around. Come on up. I'll show you how it works." Without waiting she reached down and grabbed the back of his costume. As she pulled him up Spider-Woman pointed to his web shooters. "When you're in the air, latch onto something with both of your web shooters and then pull yourself forward. Make sure you land on your hands so when you push off you'll end up going farther and faster than before."  
Now Spidey was eager to try it out for himself. Eying a roof's ledge that was not too far away the webhead shot out both of his webs and then with a tug propelled himself forward. He found himself going as fast as if he was in a freefall. However, he ended up crashing into the ledge. "Ow."

Zipping over to him, the mysterious Spider-Woman asked, "Are you okay?"

"Now I know how a fly feels with a swatter."

"You're okay. Let's go."

"How do you know?"

"… Because I did it lots of times when I was starting out."

* * *

After some more practice with the web zip, Spider-Man and Spider-Woman finally made it over to the site where they saw the explosion, a construction site for a new apartment complex. As they hid from sight they saw men with a truck handing out some stuff to a group of buyers. The webhead's eyes widened as he recognized the stuff. "So this is where they got that gun from."

"What gun?"

"From the other night. Some men tried to rob an ATM with a gun like what those guys have down there. They must've gotten them from these guys." Excitement coursing through him, Spidey said, "If I take them down, then I can make up for the stunt you pulled today."

"Stunt I pulled? I saved you from making the worst mistake of your li- what in the world?" Her eyes widened as she saw someone she recognized. "Janet? What is she doing here?"  
Looking down the red and blue hero saw a woman had joined the sale. Something about her seemed familiar to the hero, but he couldn't place where. Right now she seemed to be waiting behind a man with dreadlocks.

One of the men pulled out a miniature cannon and handed it to the man. "Sonic cannon, powered by vibranium from Wakanda and provided to us by Ulysses Klaue. Small, easily hideable, and unable to be picked up by metal detectors. Just as you requested Mr. Davis."

"Aaron. My brother prefers fancy titles like that." The man said as he took it. "Yeah, I think this will do nicely."

"Three thousand dollars."

The smile then faded. "What? No, three hundred."  
"This stuff isn't cheap."

"No, it isn't cheap." A new voice said. The salesmen paled as they backed away from a large fat man in a black suit with a bald head walked up to them. Spider-Woman's eyes widened as she realized this must be this universe's version of one of her greatest enemies, especially from the way he kept talking. "But neither is building a better future. The world has changed in the last four years. Aliens are no longer science fiction, gods and monsters visit us from other realms, and the great Captain America proved himself to be a traitor to this country. If we are not riding that wave of change we're going to be crushed by the results. If you want the best weapons, you should be willing to do whatever it takes to get them, Mr. Davis."

Spider-Man prepared to swing in to the sale when his shoulder was grabbed. "If you're thinking about swinging in, don't. There's too many guards around. You have spider strength, not spider invulnerability." Spider-Woman told him.

"You just want me to let them get away?"

"I want you to think." Gesturing around, she explained, "This is a construction zone. Lots of places to hide and thin the herd so to speak. Just watch." With that, she used her webs to zip over to another part of the zone, and as Spidey watched she used a web to hit the side of a cabinet close to where some henchmen were standing. As one moved to check out the noise, she used her webbing to grab the other guy and hoist him up into the air. As she coated him with the sticky fluid, she left him hanging on a beam while she moved over to his buddy and did the same thing before zipping back over.

His mask did a good job of conveying his expression. "That was pretty awesome."  
"If you're dealing with a lot of enemies who don't know you're there, try to pick them off one by one until the mob is manageable." the feminine spider hero told him. "Use your environment to hide, and find the best points to distract, strike, and repeat. Now follow my lead."

While the bidding went on, the people participating in the illegal activity failed to notice how the security seemed to get smaller and smaller until a few guards were left. Then the slip-up happened. Spider-Man tried to web up someone from one of the cranes, but one of the suppliers saw his buddy fly up to the machine and a red-and-blue something coat him in webs. "Open fire!" He called out to the remaining guards as their fired some sonic cannons at the webhead. With a cry, Spider-Man had to swing to another beam as the crane he was on exploded from the advanced weapons.

As he landed, he asked himself, "Okay, so much for the silent treatment. Now what?"

"Now you attack." Spider-Woman explained as she zipped lined with her webs to one of the remaining henchmen and gave him an uppercut so hard he flew up into the air. Leaping after him, she punched and kicked until he flew back into a stack of pallets, breaking all of them like a kung fu master would break a stack of bricks.

While she was doing this, a tingling system sent goosebumps up and down her spine. As she tried to figure out what her spider-sense was warning her about she was then punched back by something small but with enough force to send her flying back. As she gasped the black and white costumed hero looked around for what she knew too well, only to jump at a sensation that felt like getting zapped and stung at the same time. "Wasp, I know you're there." Without waiting for an answer Spider-Woman leapt up and began firing webs all over the place. She managed to incapacitate some thugs that way, but what caught her attention was when she noticed someone grow back to normal size.

As she leapt over she saw this Wasp was different from her universe. She had a dark blue outfit with markings that were gold and silver at the same time. Gilver, she decided to refer to it. She also had a metallic helmet that was insectoid in nature, but still made it seem like she got it from an Iron Man discount store. "Janet, how could you do this?"  
"Janet? You mean my mother?" The figure asked her.

"Mother? Who are you?"

As the teen hero joined his new mentor in the fray, he noticed the big guy trying to slip away in a limo while the fighting was going on. "Oh, no you don't." Spider-Man said as he leapt after the limo. However as soon as he was in the air his tingling sensation went full pins and needles as something grabbed him and flew up into the air. "What the heck?" He asked as he twisted himself around to get a look at the one who attacked him, and the figure was a nightmare come to life. It had glowing green eyes and a pair of mechanical wings with swordlike feathers.

As Spider-Man struggled to get free, Spider-Woman found herself with a moral dilemma: Stop a counterpart of one of her arch-nemesis or save the rookie who was still learning the ropes, or webs in this case. Then again, it wasn't like she had a good grasp on superheroing herself. "How about this? Let me go, and I'll help you get your partner back." The Wasp-who-wasn't-Janet suggested. "Your friend is going higher. We don't have time to waste." With a groan, Spider-Woman reached out and tore the counterpart free. With the press of a button she shrank and the black-and-white colored hero was sure she saw her fly in the direction of her partner, so she shot a web out from her hand and began to swing after the rookie.

As the two flew up, Spider-Man frantically tried to find something to latch onto with his webs, but they were getting too high up. Was this really how he was going to die? He hadn't become an Avenger yet.

As the figure looked at him, it then grunted as it appeared something punched it even though there was nothing there. Still, it was enough to cause the figure to release him, sending him falling down to the streets below. As Spider-Man screamed he tried to prepare to web something but he was grabbed from the side yet again. "I got you." Spider-Woman said as they flew back up into the air.

"But who's got you?" Spider-Man asked as they began to descend towards the streets again. However, what his partner did next was incredible. She began shooting out webs connected to the buildings fast approaching them that creating a massive net for them. As they landed, the teen hero felt like they had just landed in a circus net.

As the two of them caught their wind, Spider-Woman pushed off and looked up at the sky. "I was not expecting us to deal with someone like the Vulture so soon."

"The Vulture?"  
"You heard of him?"

"Sorta. But I thought it was a new persona the Falcon took up after becoming a criminal."

"Cap and the rest of us are only criminals because some pencil pusher in Washington decided to call us that." The figure that Spidey remembered from the sale said as she appeared sitting on a gargoyle. "Hello, Spider-Man. Wasn't expecting to run into you again."

Leaping back, Spidey said, "Wasp! Got you in my web now!" Before he could attempt to web her up he found his current mentor standing between him and the wanted woman.

"Settle down. She just helped save you from Vulture." Spider-Woman probably rolled her eyes under the mask before turning to the Wasp. "Now, who are you?"

"First, tell me how you know my mother." Wasp said.

"Fine. I'm from another dimension and there I'm good friends with Janet van Dyne."

"Other dimension? Tell me more."

"Not until you tell me who you are."

"Fair enough." Like that, the helmet folded back revealing the face of a woman with short dark hair and a piercing gaze. "I'm Hope Pym. Janet van Dyne was my mother. Now, what else can you tell me about other dimensions?"

* * *

 **Edit 3/29/2019: I changed the conversation between Spider-Gwen and Spider-Man to not be so critical. Also tried to change some later dialogue to reflect this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Marvel.**

 **Spider-Gwen belongs to Marvel comics, though this interpretation is based off of a0040pc's stories.**

 **Fuji and Bob are mine.**

 **Joy belongs to Flautist4ever**

 **Mortem belongs to YamiChaos27**

* * *

Chapter 4

As Vulture flew back to his lair he was frustrated and angry. Not only was he not interested in getting on the radar of the Avengers, but he ended up fighting three different costumed vigilantes. This went against every policy he had enforced among his men for the last four years and now the Avengers knew for sure the Vulture was a real thing instead of some underworld rumor.

As he arrived at his lair, he removed his helmet while he got out of his wings. "Mason! Get Fisk on the line. I have a bone to pick with him."

"Uh, sir? He's already here." the slightly obese man who needed to shave informed him while pointing to the other side of the room with a screwdriver he didn't bother to put down. Sure enough in the back was the big man himself accompanied by a couple of henchmen. One was dressed like he was from the set of MIB, while the other was just dressed in a Yankees shirt with a Target cap. Toomes knew that Fisk was not a man to be taken lightly, but such meager security didn't strike him as particularly menacing.

Tossing his helmet in a manner that made Mason dive for it, the supervillain marched towards his employer. "Fisk, I didn't sign up to be your attack dog."

"Don't start that up, Toomes." The big man frowned. "When I first found your operation you were barely stealing enough from Damage Control for your operations. The only reason you've thrived is because I began funding your work, so don't you dare complain about not getting scraps when I've given you a buffet."

"I didn't agree to fight an Avenger."  
"The one calling himself Spider-Man? He's no Avenger. He never showed up to the press conference Stark promised. Until he signs those Accords no one will take him seriously."

"My operation survived because we laid low. We didn't do anything to attract the Avengers-." He froze when Fisk approached him. Did the big man plan to do him in? His wife and child still needed him.

Instead, the big man patted him on the shoulder. "Toomes, I share your concern. I had my share of setbacks when the Devil of Hell's Kitchen meddled in my operations, but my criminal empire has survived because I allowed it to grow and expand. You must understand if you want your operations to continue you're going to have to be willing to take some risks."

"But-."  
"Do not worry about the Avengers. The only real threats are Stark and Walters. Rhodes is crippled now and my men in the mayor's office have confirmed Vision has vanished. Romanoff is on the run with Rogers and his traitors, and T'Challa has returned to Wakanda. What do you have to fear? The team hailed as Earth's Mightiest Heroes is no more, and any potential threats will be dealt with soon enough."

* * *

"So you see, unlike some of the other times I hopped dimensions I have no idea how I was pulled here." Spider-Woman finished explaining to Spider-Man and Wasp. "All I know is this isn't the New York I know of."

"So this confirms the Everett interpretation." The Wasp, or Hope as Spider-Woman had been calling her, said. "There are multiple worlds out there, each of them varying from our own. But what have you seen to tell you this isn't your New York?"

"You mean apart from the fact that I was pulled into a freaky wormhole while minding my own business? I haven't seen Jameson badmouthing Spidey on any screen in Times Square." The feminine spider hero answered.

That got the attention of the teenage boy. "Jameson? You mean J. Jonah Jameson?"

"Yeah. Why? Is he a saint here?"

"He's dead."

Spider-Woman did a double take at that. "Hold on. Time out. Did you just say he's dead?" For a second it looked like she was smiling underneath her mask. "That's the best news I heard about this dimension yet." Then it looked like she frowned. "What happened?"

"He snuck to the battle at Munciberg, where Cap and Iron Man's teams fought each other." Hope explained. "During the battle someone I was fighting alongside with just cut him down in cold blood."

Hearing about Jameson being murdered hurt Spider-Woman. She hated the guy in her own dimension because no matter what she did he saw her as nothing but a threat who had to be taken down. It made her feel a little better to know he was gone in one dimension, but she knew if she had been there she would've risked her life to save his own. "I still can't believe that there's a dimension where my friend had a child. I know she said she was discussing it with her husband, but you look so much like her."

"I can't believe my mom wasn't lost in your dimension." Hope said. "Dad and I are trying to find her now."

"Do you know how crazy this sounds?" Spider-Man asked.

"My Dad would say, 'Crazy is going to Germany to fight with the Avengers', 'Crazy is sitting here talking to Stark's pet project'..."

"Yeah, that's Doctor Pym all right."

"Pet project?!"

Ignoring him, Hope put her helmet back on. "Sorry kid, but helping you out of that jam is as far as my kindness goes. I'm not going to go after supervillains."  
"Wait. Why were you there in the first place?" Spider-Woman asked the daughter of her friend.

The Wasp looked at her as if she was going to answer, then looked at the red-and-blue hero. "I'd say, but he might tell Stark. Meet me tomorrow at my mother's favorite spot in the city. If you are her friend in your dimension then you'll know which one it is." With that the hero shrunk down and flew off.

* * *

School could not end soon enough for Peter the next day. Not only had he gotten back to Queens well after midnight, but Spider-Woman had forbidden him from going after Wasp. Yesterday was supposed to be a moment of triumph for Spider-Man, but a series of circumstances ruined it. Now there was not only another spider hero who claimed to be from a parallel dimension, but there was a supervillain that he had to take down. That, in addition to all the homework he still had to do, was making the kid super tired.

"Hey Pete. Are you okay?" Harry's words brought him back to the land of the living.

With a yawn, Peter admitted, "I'm a little tired. I was up late last night."

"Maybe we should save this for the clubhouse." Harry suggested. Pulling a pen from his vest pocket, he added, "Right now you're trying to write the answer with a test tube."

The teen had no idea how that happened, but it earned a giggle from Gwen. Maybe it was the tired brain, but the blonde girl looked so beautiful today with that teal band in her hair. He saw her in that Midtown High hoodie everyday, but why was she sticking out to him more than before?

As the final bell rang the three friends headed over to the Clubhouse after sending texts to their friends. Peter really wanted to go home and take a nap, but he couldn't keep Harry or the others in the dark about what happened last night. So he kept pinching himself while they rode in Harry's limo to the meeting place.

Once everyone was gathered, Peter gave the rundown on what happened last night, starting with his meeting with a visitor from out-of-dimension to his chat with the Wasp and Spider-Woman. Fuji looked like he was going to lose his mind when he realized his friend let a criminal escape from him, but Joy managed to stick a cinnamon roll before he could go on a rant which allowed Peter to finish.

Once he was done, Bob sat back in his chair. "So, it is true. I've heard mention of a winged demon flying around, but this is the first time I know someone who's seen this mysterious figure."

"But why should we believe this Spider-Woman comes from another dimension?" Fuji asked. "Doesn't it seem a little coincidental that we get someone who claims to be from another version of reality after this Mortem disappears."

"That's exactly why we should give it credit." Joy said. "From the footage shown from the airport he didn't move like someone who fought like he was from an anime. And there's no doubt. He was using a Keyblade just like in the Kingdom Hearts series."

"And that despite the popularity it had the series vanishes not long afterwards." Gwen agreed. "In the meantime more and more research papers are published on Everett's interpretation, the many worlds theory. Even great minds like Doctor Octavius are researching this, and he's a mechanical engineer. I think something is going on."

With a sigh, Peter said, "I need to call Mister Stark and try to make things right with what happened last night."

"Actually, Pete, I don't think you should." Pulling out his laptop, the redhead began pulling up some files. "I've been looking through the lines of the Accords, and what I've been reading hasn't been comforting."

"So? The Accords are there to protect us." Fuji just shrugged it off.

Shaking his head, Harry continued, "They're meant to project people, but not who we think. What I've read makes it sound like once you sign the Accords you have no choice but to do what the politicians say. It talks about people with powers like someone talks about gun laws, and makes it sound like you're nothing but weapons. It reminds me of what my Dad has been saying about all this."

That just shocked all of them. "What? But isn't that unconstitutional?" Bob asked. "I mean, several of the gifted community are Americans, so this infringes on their rights."

"The wording makes it sound like this is a worldwide matter, not a domestic one." Harry continued, "It sounds like that if the wrong person came to power there'd be no way to stop them from using the Accords to turn any gifted individual into a weapon of mass destruction."

"No. That has to be a lie." Fuji said. "There's no way the world leaders would do that to the people."

"Unless they were H.Y.D.R.A. agents." A new voice said. Looking up, everyone in the room saw a black-and-white clad hero with pink webbing under her arms hanging from the ceiling. "Don't mind me. Just hanging out."

With a gasp, Joy pushed her chair so far back that it fell over. "Ow! What the heck?"

"It's you! The Spider-Woman!" Bob gasped. "How did you find us?"

"I followed my Spider-Sense. It does more than serve as a warning system." She answered. "I figured you knew about it."

Nodding, Gwen said, "I came up with it." Upon seeing her, the Spider-Woman seemed to linger on her like she was surprised. "Uh, what is it?"

"... Like Harry was saying, these laws are only in existence to allow politicians to have control of the heroes. Your dimension is entering another arms race, and people with powers are the arms they're seeking. I've seen it before in other dimensions, and I can say it's happening here now. Trust me. It's only a matter of time before these laws get abused."

"And where's your proof? Why should we trust you?"

Everyone rolled their eyes at the words of Fuji, but Spider-Woman just looked at them. "If Peter trusts all of you with his secret, then I see no reason why I shouldn't. All I ask is you don't freak out." With that, she reached up and pulled her mask off her head.

What everyone saw made them freak out. Joy fell over again while Harry's jaw dropped. Fuji swore while Bob spat out his drink. Peter pinched himself and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was awake while Gwen's jaw dropped and she pulled her glasses off as if they were obscuring her sight. "What the hell?"

"I told you not to freak out." The older, more mature Gwen Stacey said as she held her mask in her hand. "But I think this confirms that I'm from another dimension."

* * *

Toomes waited impatiently for Schultz to check in. The guy was late returning from his meeting with Fisk, and he was supposed to be taking another collection of weapons out to be sold on the streets. If he didn't get back soon they would be too late and would lose some valuable customers.

Pulling out his cell phone, he decided to call the guy. "Schultz. Where are you? Your meeting should've ended forty-five minutes ago."

"It did. I was late trying out some new equipment." Schultz answered on the other end.

"Then where are you?"

"There's been a change of plans. Thanks to the Kingpin I was able to get an upgrade to that gauntlet Mason reversed engineered from the one Crossbones lost in D.C."

"That doesn't explain why you aren't back yet."  
"Because Kingpin is paying me a lot to take care of another job: extermination."

* * *

 **a0040pc, if you're reading this chapter, I hope you don't mind me having Spider-Gwen take off her mask to show she's a counterpart to Gwen Stacey. If you don't like that I"m willing to go back and change it. I just thought it would be an effective way to show she's from another dimension. If you have an alternative idea please let me know.**

 **To clarify, the guy in the Target hat is supposed to be Bullseye, or rather the guy who will become Bullseye. I thought it would be a good idea to show some villains before they became... you know, supervillains. That's why Otto Octavius was also mentioned. He doesn't have his arms and he's not getting them in this story. I just wanted to have a mention of him.**

 **And I have seen the Spider-Man: Far from Home trailer. I just wanted to say I'm not including Mysterio here right now, or any of the Elementals. I'm trying to stick with enough to get this universe established before I branch out. But there's a good chance those villains will be added to my universe.**

 **Edit 3/30/2019: trying to fix the chapters so they match some changes I made**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Marvel or its characters.**

 **Spider-Woman is based off a0040pc's fanfictions of Spider-Gwen.**

 **Joy belongs to Flautist4ever**

* * *

Chapter 5

Everyone just stared at the unmasked hero in shock. She was a few years older than their friend and there was something in her eyes that testified she had gone through more than most people should ever have to go through. True her hair was a little longer than the Gwen they all knew, but they had similar faces and the same piercing green eyes. If it hadn't been for the black-and-white costume they could've gotten mixed up with each other that second.

Joy was the first to break the silence. "How in heaven's name is this even possible?"

"I told you, alternate dimension." The costumed Gwen answered. "There, I was bitten by the spider instead of Peter, and well, here I am now."

"How do we know you're from an alternate dimension?" Fuji rose an eyebrow.

Looking at him, Joy asked, "Are you blind? She's just like Gwen."

"She could be a clone."

"No one has the technology to clone someone like this." Gwen said.

Nodding, Harry added, "I can confirm that."

"Besides, who would want to clone me?"

"What about time travel?" Fuji suggested.

With a laugh that shook her black curls, Joy shot down that theory. "Time travel is impossible. Besides, do you have any idea how badly people would abuse that tech if they had it?"

"That explains why I never felt my spider sense tingle around you. At least in the way it warns me of danger. But what is that other sensation with it?" Peter asked the older hero.

"Oh, that. It's a way of letting you know who has powers similar to you. I've felt it many times before." She answered before looking at the others. "Though why did you tell everyone about your powers?"

Raising an eyebrow, the arachnid-themed hero asked, "Why wouldn't I? They're my friends. Besides, they kinda saw me stick to a wall after I leapt out of the way of a moving car. Kinda hard to keep something like that secret."

"Fair enough." The super Gwen conceded. She herself didn't tell anyone at first, though as time went on she did tell her dad and then Liz found out when she fought a supervillain. "It must be nice having people you can trust. And before any of you ask, I do not know how I got here. All I know is one moment I was catching a couple of thieves, and the next thing I'm in another dimension again."

Bob rose an eyebrow. "Again? You mean this happened before?"

"Kind of a weekend activity for me."

"Just how many alternate dimensions are there?"

"How many grains of sand are there on the beach? How many stars in the sky? My point is, there are lots. Too many to count. Possibly unlimited."

Now Fuji sat down. "Just like Octavius was saying on TV. Infinite realities."

"So why did you come to our clubhouse?" Gwen asked her senior counterpart.

With a smile, she said, "First I wanted to make sure he wouldn't do something stupid like unmask on live TV again. After overhearing what you were saying about these Accords I'm glad I kept him from doing that. Second, I wanted to see what life was like for this version of my best friend."

"This version? How many have you met?" Harry asked with caution.

Looking at him, the visitor from another dimension asked him, "Do you have Comic-Con in this universe?"

"We go every year." Joy smiled.

"Well, I've met enough Peters that they could host a Spider-Con." That was true in a way. She had met so many alternate versions of her friend when the Spider Army was formed to stop the vampire creatures killing them one by one. Some of them had been stranger than others, but it was a nice change of pace to find one universe where things were happier than others.

"Well, if this house call is finished, I need to get going." Joy said. "I've got band practice in a little bit that I don't want to miss."

The superheroine turned at that. "You play in a band? What role?"  
"Vocalist and Keyboard Master." The teen grinned while she zipped up her black jacket with pink flower outlines. "If you want we're going to be playing at F.E.A.S.T. next week if you want to listen."  
"Thanks, but I don't know what's going to happen next week." The older Gwen looked like something was troubling her, but before anyone could ask she said, "I do hope I'll be able to listen."

"That'd be great. Well, see ya later, alligators." With that Joy stepped out the door and went to leave the building.

Turning to Peter, the older Gwen said, "Come with me. It's time you learned more about what it means to be Spider-Man."

* * *

"First off, you need to understand that despite all the good you do there will be people who will hate you." She instructed the younger hero while they navigated the obstacle course. In truth it was an abandoned construction site that had a lot of gear lying around. Perfect for teaching someone to maneuver with web-swinging. "But that should never stop you from doing what is right."

"If the law says I need to do something a certain way, I need to do it that way." Spider-Man talked back to his teacher. In response she swung over and grabbed him, making them stick to a beam.

"No, you don't. What would you do if it was Fisk who became the politician ordering you? Or Murdock? Or Castle?" Before her ward could ask she continued, "My point is all it takes is one corrupt man or woman, and you would be a pawn they could control. And they would use your friends and family to get to you. Do you want something bad to happen to them? To Aunt May?"

Her words touched Peter. Ever since his irresponsibility had cost him his uncle, he had been moving heaven and Earth to make things right. No matter how much he did it never felt enough, nothing could fill the aching hole inside him.

Seeing him fall into a deep thought, she decided to ease up on the training. "I know the pain you're going through. I've lost someone I care about in my universe too. Every spider I've met has lost someone, but that's why we do what we do. To keep others from suffering as we suffered. That's why we wear the mask. With great power comes great responsibility."

"Uncle Ben would tell me that all the time as a kid." Spider-Man admitted. "I never understood what it meant until he was gone. I thought I was using my powers to help them, but I was just being selfish. And then when Mr. Stark came and recruited me, I thought it was a sign I was doing something right, that I could help more people if I joined the Avengers."  
With a sigh, Spider-Woman gave her thoughts. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to help a lot of people. I've been there myself, and in my universe I have been told there might be a position for me with the Avengers. But if you focus on trying to help everyone you're going to spread yourself too thin. And how can you be responsible for those around you if you're not looking after the people who are closest to you?"

Before their heart-to-heart could continue they both heard an explosion from the other side of town. Realizing what they had to do the two heroes shot out their webs and began to swing towards the scene of the crime. The police sirens they both heard told them they were going the right way, though Spider-Woman still had plenty of bad memories with those sirens.

As they got closer to the commotion, they had to do a double take at what they saw. Not only were several dump trucks overturned, but they appeared to be leaking Stark tech. As thugs shot back at the cops using the advance weapons, one figure stood up from among them and both heroes couldn't tell if they needed to be amused or terrified. The figure seemed to be wearing yellow quilted armor with reddish-brown patches scattered around. The scariest part seemed to be the mask, which looked more like a recovered Chitauri visor modified for human eyes.

Upon seeing him, Spider-Woman groaned. "Oh, come on. Shocker's here too?"

"You know this guy?" Peter asked.

"Not this one personally. In my universe Shocker is a thief who keeps showing up at the worst possible times."

The red and blue hero laughed at that. "Shocker?"

"Don't take him lightly. See those gauntlets? Whoa, they're different from what I'm used 're the source of his powers. Take those away and he's just a guy in a bad costume, but this version is trying to up it from creepy to scary."

"He doesn't seem so tough." With that Spider-Man leapt down with his mentor following him. As they landed the police did a double take upon seeing two superheroes. However it didn't take long for them to recover and point their guns at the black-and-white uniformed hero with orders for her to freeze. "Whoa, hey, easy guys. She's with me."

"Sorry. I know you're trying to do the right thing, but until you sign those Accords you're a threat. Our orders are to bring you two in, Spider-Boy."

"It's Spider-Man. Why is that so hard? Look, just let me call Mister Stark and- look out!" His last words were interrupted as his spider sense went crazy of the impending danger of ignoring a supervillain. Spider-Man dove to knock the police to the ground while Spider-Woman used her webs to grab the flying dump truck and throw it back at the one who threw it.

Charging up his gauntlets, the one called Shocker punched the truck so hard he put another fist-sized dent in it and sent it flying down to the other side of the street. While the police got up with orders to keep the fight contained the costumed thief made his way over to the two heroes. "Today must be a special sale. Free Stark tech, and two superheroes for not even $2.39 for gas."  
"Okay, that's just bad jokes, Shocker." Spider-Woman said. "It's no wonder you can't keep a date."  
"Shocker? Shocker? I kinda like that name." Banging his fists together, the villain said, "You hear that folks? From now on you'll be trembling from fear of the Shocker!" With that the male hero leapt at him intending to take him down. However, the left gauntlet ended up making contact with the hero's chest, sending him flying backwards as he was shocked by it. "To be honest, I didn't think much of this new suit, but damn."

As he got back up to his feet, Spider-Man was surprised to see a call come in from Tony Stark himself. "Kid, where are you?"  
"Uh, Mr. Stark? Now's not a good time right now."

"Don't you try that with me. You should've called me after you failed to show up at the press conference. Do you know how bad that makes me look? What is that noise in the background?"

"Uh, action movie. Gotta go." Right as he hung up wondering how Tony managed to put in a call to this suit he had to lean farther back than anyone could ever attempt to without spider powers to avoid getting punched by the Shocker. Then his spider sense flared up as some of the thugs began to fire at him as well.

Rolling her eyes under her mask Spider-Woman webbed some of the fallen tech and began swinging it around. As some of the thugs had to duck to avoid getting hit she began hitting them with so much webbing that she managed to stick a couple of them to the overturned vehicles and street. However, the others began to run towards her with crowbars and pieces of Iron Man armor. "Come on, guys. Where are the chips and balloons? I thought we were going to have a party."

"We'll celebrate with your death." One of the thugs said as he took a swing at her.

As she leapt back, she quipped, "Oh, is that how you hit it off with a girl? No wonder you guys are single." As one raised a gun at her, Spider-Woman took action. Sliding underneath one of the goons he gasped as his own buddy shot him instead. Getting back up the superheroine kicked him in the back of the head sending him flying and rendering him unconscious.

Before the guy could fire again Spider-Woman used her webs to zip over to the shooter and used her webbing to wrap him up so he couldn't hit anyone with the bullets. As she dropped kicked him she noticed the other thugs preparing to attack him again. "I'm flattered you want to share the dance floor, but I've got a previous commitment to help." Spinning into the air she fired webbing at the thugs until each and every one of them was pinned down to the ground. "Gotta love the web blossom. Minor threats neutralized, now to help the kid against the big guns."

While she had been preoccupied with the bandits Spider-Man was having trouble dealing with the Shocker. Not only was his suit seemingly impervious to his punches but Shocker seemed to have no rules about playing fair. Slamming his fists into the ground, he created a shockwave that knocked the hero off balance. As Spider-Man got back up he asked, "Oh, come on. Enough with the shocks."

"Hey. I gotta live up to my new name." Shocker quipped as he swung another punch at Spider-Man. "Now hold still so I can end this."

"What's with you? What did the old webhead do to you?"

"Nothing personal. It's just you messed with the big man's business, and he doesn't like it when people mess with his business. Part of the deal with getting this new suit was I had to squash some bugs for him, which makes you two my personal responsibility."

While Shocker let his mouth go off, Spider-Man made the mistake of trying to tackle him again. The Shocker ended up using this move to backhand him, sending the teenage hero flying backwards into a building. Civilians everywhere cried out and ran from the building while the Shocker moved forward with a smile under his helmet/visor thing. "I gotta admit, this has been fun while it lasted, but now it's time to put you out of your misery."

As the villain prepared to end the hero's life his gauntlet got coated with webbing. "Whoa there, cowboy. If you can't play nice with the other kids you're not allowed to have these toys." With that she yanked the gauntlet off and threw it away. "What are you going to do now that you're one handed?"

"I only need one ace up my sleeve." With that, he pounded the ground sending out a massive shockwave that vibrated through the floors and walls of the building that gave a dangerous foreboding cracking. Realizing what was going to happen, Spider-Woman ran over to Spider-Man to help him up, but right then a big piece of ceiling came down, pinning the two of them to the floor. As she watched helplessly the Shocker ran outside to collect his gauntlet while the building came down on the two of them. Of all the villains to take her down it had to be the one who she never had any trouble with in her dimension. Figures that her last moments were going to be in complete humiliation.

The two heroes braced themselves to be buried under rubble and for blackness to overtake them. However, as the crashing continued around them, something from the dust grabbed a chunk of rubble while the dust billowed in all around them. At first the red-and-blue hero thought it might be Iron Man coming to the rescue, but quickly realized the lights he was seeing were red and seemed to be changing expressions.

As the dust cleared the two of them saw what appeared to be a four-armed robot holding up the ceiling from collapsing on them. As they watched, a door appeared in the blue-and-red body of the robot, and opened revealing a girl with short black hair who appeared to be Japanese. She was dressed in a school uniform with a sleeveless sweater over a button up short sleeve shirt and a skirt. "Kon'nichiwa. Could one of you tell me who's dimension I'm in before we're crushed please?"

* * *

 **And now we have our next interdimensional visitor to Earth KHD1818.**

 **As for Shocker, I decided to be a little different from the MCU and have him suit up in this universe. I did try to take some inspiration from concept art of the character, but the visor was inspired by Insomniac's design for the character.**

 **Edited 3/30/2019: changed some things**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Marvel or its characters.**

 **Spider-Gwen is based off of a0040pc's FanFictions of the character**

* * *

Chapter 6

"What?" Spider-Man asked once his mind processed their savior as bearing a strong resemblance to some of the anime Joy would watch. Was this multiverse starting to mess with him now? What was next? Talking pigs and monkeys?

The arms of the robot were starting to wobble, telling them they didn't have time to mess around. "Does anyone have anything we can use to get out of here?" Spider-Woman asked as some dust fell from above them.

"I've got something." The kid said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a device. "A family friend made this for me and-."

"Use it!" Spider-Woman shouted, making the kid jump in shock with the wide anime eyes Spider-Man had seen on so many shows. Without wasting another second she pushed a button on it and a swirling mass of purple aura appeared beneath them. Before the teenage hero could react the three of them fell through and landed on top of a building nearby. The girl pushed the button again and the portal thing closed, though not before some pieces of rubble managed to fall through with them. All of them could do was hope no one would come up to the roof they were now on to investigate.

"We should probably go now." The kid said as they looked to see they were not far away from where the battle had taken place. By now the Shocker was gone with his men, and so was a lot of the Stark tech. There were members of Stark's Iron Legion working on gathering what remained while people from what could only be Damage Control worked on cleaning up the mess that was made.

Deciding not to stick around the three heroes swung through some alleyways until they were far enough away from the scene that they could relax a bit. "Well, that was embarrassing." Peter said as he took his mask off. "Not only do we get beaten by a ridiculous villain, they get away with some of Mr. Stark's devices."

"That Shocker seems more capable than in my universe." Spider-Woman admitted. Folding her arms, she continued, "The way those gauntlets are built, his mask, they don't look like they're from Earth."

"Speaking of not from Earth, who are you?" The teenage boy asked the one who helped them.

With a smile, she introduced herself. "My name is Peni Parker, and I'm from another dimension where the year is 3145. I can see you two are like some other spiders I met in another universe I traveled to on accident. This is Sp/dr mark two." The robot gave a small wave as its domed head projected a smiley face emoji after spelling out its name when it was introduced.

"Whoa. You're from the future?" Peter asked the kid.

"To your perspective, yes." She answered while she climbed out of the suit, which seemed to function on its own as it used its arms to hold her while she continued to talk. "You remind me of the Gwen and Peter I met from different Earths, though the other Peter was more round than you are."  
He had no idea how to respond. Not only was there another version of him out there, but he was fat too? And Gwen had not only one but two counterparts? This whole multiverse concept was starting to hurt his head.

The other Gwen was just as surprised. "There's another me who has powers too? I thought I was the only Gwen in the multiverse who got bitten by the spider. But I have seen a lot of your counterparts, Peter. Enough to form their own army."  
"But why? Why are spiders from other dimensions coming here?" Peter asked as if expecting a divine revelation to come from the sky. Something did come from the sky but it wasn't an answer to his question, as his two companions felt their spider sense go off. Gwen quickly put her mask back on while the Sp/dr robot projected an angry face while Peni's expression matched it in intensity.

Then from above came a few members of the Iron Legion, hands extended ready to fire repulsor beams, and from their numbers came one that was red with a few gold lines here and there. "Kid, what happened out there?" Iron Man asked the teenage hero. "I told you to lay low, not go put together a team of your own."

"We're not a team. We're just working together to try and-."  
"No, I don't want to hear it."

"Then you shouldn't ask him!" Peni snapped, her eyes narrowing like those in anime, much to the surprise of Peter and Gwen.

"Quiet kid. We're having a grown-up conversation here." Turning back to Peter, he said, "First you get yourself kidnapped and then start working with said kidnapper, and then we get calls from Fisk Construction about the two of you harassing construction workers and making trouble where there's none."

With a scoff, Spider-Woman narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me? They were doing a sale of illegal weapons."

"Don't speak again." Iron Man held up a repulsor to Spider-Woman. "There's a cell with your name waiting for you at the Raft."

"You can't arrest her! She's helped against Vulture and Shocker!" Spider-Man moved to protect his new friends.

"Kid, don't."

"It's Spider-Man, Mr. Stark, and if it weren't for them I wouldn't have tracked the dangerous weapons to Fisk!"

"Fisk is on probation. He's learned his lesson and he's not going to throw it all away like you say he is. He's now a law-abiding citizen."  
That made Spider-Woman laugh so hard any passerby would think she heard the world's funniest joke. "Kingpin doesn't obey the law. He twists it to serve him. If anything his probation officer is now on his payroll reporting only good behavior."

"One more word and I'm going to blast you." At that threat his repulsor then got coated with webbing, causing everyone to look at Spider-Man. "Did you just web me?"

"I didn't just dent you." Not his best quip, but things have gotten a little intense for his taste. "Maybe you should listen to her instead of just telling all of us to shut up and listen to you. She's been doing more to help me be a better Spider-Man than you have. All you've been doing is keeping me down when I just wanted to be like you."

"And I wanted you to be better than me." Iron Man's words shocked the teen hero. Better than his mentor? How? He was the billionaire with all the toys and fame. How could he be better? "Do you know how many people were hurt in that collapsed building. Eighty-five, and twelve are now in critical condition. If any of them die it's on you. Actually, this isn't working, so I'm going to need the suit back."

"For how long?"

"Indefinitely."

"No, Mr. Stark, you can't. I'll never be an Avenger without the suit."

"If you think being an Avenger is all about the uniform, you're not fit to be one."

That was when the strangest thing happened to them. One moment Peni and Spider-Woman were preparing to fight Iron Man, and the next they found themselves in a strange building that looked large enough to house a family of giants. Not far from them was a computer monitor, and above was a window… showing the Earth?!

"Webs! Are we in outer space?" Spider-Woman asked as she looked around. "How are we breathing?"  
"Yes, you're in outer space. The moon to be specific. And because this observatory is designed to sustain life." A voice said that prompted the two of them to turn around. Standing behind them was a being with a bald head and clad in blue robes. "I am Uatu, the Watcher. And this is my observatory."

"Did you bring us here?" Peni asked.

"No. My role is to only observe. I can never interfere in the course of history."

"Your rescue was my doing." A figure then appeared next to the Watcher. She appeared like a teenage girl except her body was the color of space with what appeared to be stars all over her body. Her feet also didn't touch the ground as she floated over to them. "It's my pleasure to make your acquaintance. Was that an acceptable greeting?"

"I-it was fine, but who are you?" Spider-Woman asked the figure.

"Oh, my bad. I'm called Singularity." The being then flew around them. "Oh, I hope I didn't cause you two any grief."

Question marks were flying around Peni's head while Sp/dr had an expression like it was raising an eyebrow. "You said you rescued us. Why would that cause us grief?"

"Because we're also the reason you two are in this dimension." An elderly man with a white moustache and sweater said, which kinda contradicted the presence of Singularity and Uatu. He looked like he should be playing with grandkids, not hanging with cosmic deities.

Spider-Woman's jaw dropped under her mask. "YOU brought us here? Why? Why rip us away from our homes to bring us here?"

Moving over to Uatu's computer, the old man began pulling up old files. "Because this universe is in great danger, and its heroes are not prepared for what is coming." On the monitor appeared three beings that invoked terror in the hearts of the two heroes. "Three of the beings set by our creator have turned against us and seek to replace their maker with themselves. Oblivion," An image of a purple cloaked figure with blackish-blue arms appeared on screen, "Entropy," An image of a white glowing figure with horns growing out of the sides of his head and a cape and breastplate that seemed to be made out of space and stars like Singularity appeared on screen, "and Death herself." The last figure was the most terrifying to see. Wrapped in a black cloak that felt like staring into the void itself, the figure's head was so pale it looked bleached and devoid of color. However, it was impossible to tell if it was shaped like a skull or if it was a skull.

"They're rebelling against the One-Above-All, the maker of all creation." Singularity added. "The being you humans call your God."

Spider-Woman did a double-take at that, but before she could ask the man continued speaking, "To this end they are now gathering the Infinity Stones to challenge him." Six stones of different colors appeared on the screen. "At the dawn of time these stones were created and given power over some of the fundamental pillars of existence. Time, Space, Power, Mind, Soul, and Reality. And they found a loyal servant who now carries out their will to gather all six."

At those words a series of videos appeared on screen showing a terrifying imposing figure who looked to be as big as the Hulk, but with dark purple skin and a chin that was as wrinkled as a prune. Clad in blue and gold armor, the videos showed him sending armies to various planets and slaughtering the races of each of them. "Thanos, the Mad Titan, is coming to Earth, and all the heroes down there are not ready to face him."

"Whoa, whoa. Time out. You brought us here because you need us to help our friend get ready to face this Thanos? Why not bring the Avengers of another dimension?" Spider-Woman asked. "Or better yet, why don't you stop them?"

"Because that's not how it works." The old man said. "Also, there are rules in play that say we need to guide the heroes on their journey. These are their stories that are being recorded after all. These are the challenges that they need to overcome. Every Avenger team in every dimension faces the risk of coming face to face with the Mad Titan, and whether they succeed or fail depends on them. All we can do is guide them and hope they make the right decisions for the best outcome."

"And we thought the best people who could help some of the newer heroes were people close to their age." Singularity added. "People with powers like theirs, but who know how to use them."

Spider-Woman paused at that. It sounded like this dimension was about to have a tough time ahead of it, and these guys were saying that this dimension's Peter needed her and Peni to help him get ready for it. As she dwelled the memories of how she was unable to help her friend back in her own dimension came back, and the promise she made then helped her make her decision. "If I can make a difference, then I'll stay and make sure Peter is ready."

"So will we." Peni agreed as her robot gave a thumbs up. "It's what Dad would've wanted. Just let us know when it's time for us to go home."

"You will know when that time comes. Now, it's time you were getting back." As soon as those words were out of Singularity's mouth the two heroes found themselves back on Earth, and the Iron Legion was nowhere in sight.

Looking at her fellow her, Peni gave voice to her thoughts. "That was… strange."

"Yeah." The older heroine agreed. "We need to head back to Peter. We don't know how much time we have to get him ready for Thanos."

It wasn't easy, but eventually the two heroes found the Parker residence in this dimension, which was different as instead of a house in Queens he was dwelling in an apartment complex. Gwen remembered that in her dimension the Parkers had some money problems, but if Ben was dead in this universe then things must be worse for her friend's counterpart than she thought.

As she and Peni checked the different windows, they eventually found Peter sitting on his bed with his head buried in his knees. As Spider-Woman opened the window, she and Peni crawled in which earned the teen's attention. Gwen knew from past experiences with her friend in her dimension that something had gone wrong. "Peter? What happened?"

"I lost it." He said. "My suit. Mr. Stark took it back, and promised I would never join the Avengers."

* * *

 **Yeah, I thought it was important for those two to learn who brought them to this dimension and why. And while they were gone Peter lost the suit to Stark, but how will things work out differently than they did in the MCU? Guess we'll find out next time**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Marvel or any of it's characters.**

 **Joy Sanders belongs to Flautist4ever.**

 **Bob and Fuji are mine**

 **Spider-Gwen is based off a0040pc's FanFiction series for the heroine.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Spider-Woman and Peni were silent for a moment while they processed what their counterpart hero had just hold them. He thought he was no longer a hero? That was one of the craziest things they had ever heard, although Spider-Woman remembered when her father convinced her to give up being a hero. "Did he say why?"

"Vulture and Shocker. He thinks I'm putting myself in danger to try and prove myself." Pausing to give some sobs, all three of them looked up when their Spider Sense all warned them someone was coming to the room. Quickly the two female superheroes rushed out the window before the handle of the door could turn.

As they waited outside the window, the black-and-white heroine dared to take a peek in the window, and under her mask her jaw dropped. "Holy cow."

"What?" The anime kid hero asked. "What is it?"  
"Peter's Aunt May. She's so young here."

"And she isn't in your universe?"

"No. She's old enough she could've passed as Peter's grandma. This one is… she looks more like a really young mother or a not-so-older sister."

The two of them then listened as Peter explained to his aunt that he no longer had an internship with Stark, enabling the other two heroes to figure out that was how he was covering up for his activities in this universe. While the two sat and talked about what to do next Gwen reflected on the status of her family in her dimension. She had gotten into another argument about her responsibilities with her father shortly before she left, and said some things she regretted now. And even though the last version of her friend she met tried to kill her, Gwen couldn't help but feel sorry for this universe's Peter.

After several moments of waiting, and trying to avoid getting spotted by the odd passerby or someone looking out their window, they checked back to see if May Parker was gone. When they no longer saw her in the room, they reentered and crawled along the ceiling to where their fellow hero was. The teen looked up to see the two heroines from other dimensions looking down on him with concerned expressions.

Taking off her mask, Gwen lowered herself to the floor. "Hey, Pete. It's going to be okay. Every one of us has our moments when we don't want to continue."

"Maybe it's for the best." Peter admitted. "Maybe… maybe I should listen to him and stop trying to be something I'm not."

"No." Peni said while she lowered herself from the robot, which had a shocked expression from his words. "If you quit now, you'll never know what you can do. My father had a friend who would say that all the time, and it motivated him to keep going. It's how Sp/dr was made."

"And if I gave up, many people would've been worse off." The older Gwen admitted. "It gets hard, but the thing that makes us heroes is if we choose to get back up when life knocks us down. I can't really say since in my dimension I wasn't given an internship from an Avenger. I had to make all my gear myself."

"Me too." Peni smiled.

"My point is, if you don't want to stop being Spider-Man, then don't. Find your own way." Placing a hand on his shoulder, she added, "Lucky for you you've got two seasoned spiders to help you pick yourself back… what is that?" She finally noticed what Peter was holding in his hands and it was ugly enough to cause Peni to recoil with a disgusted expression while the robot had wide eyes on its dome.

"My first suit." Peter admitted as he held up the hoodie and yoga pants combo.

"Goodness gracious." Gwen looked over the goggles in the suit. "How do you even see out of these?"

"Give me a break. I was using what I had."

With a sigh, the anime kid looked at her robot. "We've got our work cut out for us."

* * *

Aaron Davis shook his head as he walked into the office for Fisk Headquarters. He had gotten a phone call from one of the people who told him about the deal that was going down last night had told him to come in for a deal he would not refuse. He wasn't too thrilled about coming back in, but if it meant he could get something to protect his nephew in case aliens invaded again, he would get it. That day had been terrible for a lot of New York, and many of his friends had buried loved ones, even their kids. If he had to watch his brother bury a good kid, it would break him. So he was going to make sure it would never happen.

As he was led by some of Fisk's personal men, he was given the feeling of being led to a mad scientist's lair. This trip was complete with a trip in a private elevator down to another level of the building that felt like few ever got it.

As the doors opened, the big man himself greeted Davis. "Glad you could come. We've got some great tech you're gonna love." As they walked forward, Fisk continued, "Now, you know you wanted something subtle, something you can hide and not draw attention. Well, our local tinkerer Mr. Mason has gotten some sweet deals for you."

As the man looked up from his work, he threw a glove at his employer, who caught it. "It's a glove." Davis said, unimpressed by what he was being sold.

"Is it?" Mason asked as he held up an identical one before placing it on his hand. As claws extended from it, he sliced at a safe that had been brought out for demonstration. Aaron's jaw dropped as the glove left claw marks that tore right through the safe. "Chitauri gauntlet, reinforced with titanium claws. Capable of latching onto any surface, or slicing them to shreds. You can wear these and no one will ever suspect them of being-."  
"Just what I was looking for." The man smiled. "How much?"

"That's not all we have for you." Fisk then gestured to a pair of boots that were just lying on a table. "These little babies are powered by the rare gravitonium." As one of the men put the boots on, they powered up and with a jump that wouldn't have gotten him a slam dunk the man leapt up thirty feet into the air. "With these you can scale tall buildings just like any Avenger could."

"Why are you giving me all this?" He wanted the tech, but Davis wasn't stupid. "This can't be for free."

"Oh, you're right." Fisk looked at him. "The Shocker drew too much attention to himself with his little stunt today."  
"The Shocker? Wait. You gave him that tech?"  
"He works for me, so yes. Let's face it. It's not enough anymore to build better guns or missiles. We now have robots who phase through walls, men who run from here to Paris in the blink of an eye, and nerds who change into orcs. What's progress without a little experimentation on new gear?"

"Am I to assume that this Vulture from the news is also one of you?"

Fisk gave a smile that was supposed to reassure, but with his figure it made Davis feel cornered. "That's what I like about you. Your brother is one of the best cops on the force. My men report that Captain Stacy and Detective Watanabe regard him the way people regarded Rogers before he… you know, showed his true colors. Your family is one of fighters, and your records show you won more fights than you lost. That is why I would like to hire you to work for me."

That took him by surprise. "Hire me? I'm just a guy who's trying to keep his nephew safe."

"And safe he will be. Should you accept, I'll throw in a generous donation to our brave men in blue as well as his education. Enough to help him get through any university of his choosing."

"What's my first assignment?"  
"Keep my business clear of spiders."

* * *

Over the next few days Peter focused on his regular life instead of trying to be a superhero. He went to his classes and worked on getting the highest grades possible, which was easy given how science and mathematics were his favorite subjects. In the afternoons and evenings, he would meet up with Spider-Woman and Peni to practice his abilities and learn new ones. There were days when his friends would come and watch as well.

Spider-Woman coached him in using his environment to his advantage, from running up walls to using his homemade webs as slingshots to propel himself forward. As for Peni, she schooled him in using his mathematics skills in hacking other pieces of tech. She insisted he would need that skill because he will come across closed doors he would need to force open. She even helped him develop a new set of webs that gave a shock when they latched onto someone or something, earning them the name taser webs.

Even though it was clear none of them liked Peter's homemade suit, he still used that in training in case someone stumbled by. Thankfully they had some extra lookouts on hand, as when they had time to spare Peter's friends would come by and help keep track of his workouts. Harry and Fuji were able to compile the data over the next few days and compare it to when he first started as Spider-Man, and noted a significant improvement. Joy would bring tracks of music for them to listen to while they worked out, and sometimes Peni would allow her to be next to her and Spidey when they were practicing building and hacking on the go so she could burn some of the music into Sp/dr.

Sometimes while having Peter practice rolling up webbing to fire as little projectiles, Spider-Woman would think about how lucky her counterpart in this dimension was. Most universes she traveled to she was dead, while in her own it was the one she was training who was the unlucky one. Here they were both alive, which gave her some hope compared to some of the other dimensions. And thankfully she didn't have spider powers because the older Gwen had been unfortunate to discover a nasty side effect from being bitten by a radioactive arachnid.

If she didn't get regular treatments Spider-Woman risked mutating into a monstrous human-spider hybrid, and when the deadline was coming she was afraid it was going to happen to her here. Thankfully when she was by herself the old man from the Watcher's station appeared before her and given her the treatment. He told her that while he could help her he wasn't allowed to take care of the problem completely. "That's something you've got to resolve in your dimension." He told her. "It is possible, though, and I know you'll find it."

So she was able to keep up with helping Peter improve to be his dimension's Spider-Man without worrying about turning into a monster while she was at it. This day, however, she was waiting to reveal a surprise to Peter that she and her new inter-dimensional friend had cooked up during training. While Peni coached him in the new steps to improve his work on the fly she hung from a rafter with her webbing.

"Okay, remember to keep the circuits clear or you'll end up with dead weight. Reroute the circuits here because they're eating too much power. Too little and it won't work at all." The kid was telling him while he followed her instructions. "There, good. It's ready."

"What's ready?" Peter asked.

With a smile under her mask, Spider-Woman leapt down while Peni reached into the cockpit of Sp/dr. "Why, the lenses for your surprise." The anime girl said as she pulled out a new suit. "We've been working on this for you while practicing your skills. It's designed to fit you and keep you comfortable under any circumstances. You can wear this in a blizzard or drought, and your body temperature will stay the same. Also it's good for mapping out buildings and finding best routes to get the bad guys."

Peter was speechless as he looked at the big white spider symbol on the suit. "Th-thi-this whole time we were making me a new suit?"

"Not the whole time." Spider-Woman admitted. "Just in-between training sessions and when we needed to quiz you on Hacking 101."

Harry came over to look at the new suit. "Wow. This reminds me of some of the suits Dad's developing to help improve deep sea exploration."

"That's awesome." Joy said as she looked over the suit. "You can say you're the American Spider with the colors here."

That earned some giggles from the entire group. "I can see the patriotism in this outfit. Maybe you should call yourself that now."

"I don't think certain politicians will agree to that." Peter reminded them that he wasn't supposed to be doing anything thanks to Stark.

Fuji seemed to notice his sadness. "Hey, I'm sure Stark has your best interests at heart."  
"I doubt that." Bob frowned. "Have you seen the news?"

"Have you?"

"Guys, come on. Let's not discuss politics here." The music-loving teen said as she set her skateboard down. "Right now we've got more important things to focus on, like what we're doing for Homecoming."

Gwen opened her mouth to speak, but Peter spoke up. "I asked Liz Allen if she would like to go, and she said yes."  
"Oh. Th-that's great." Gwen said as she moved to get her backpack, but Spider-Woman noticed she didn't seem happy about it. As Peter packed up his new suit, none of them noticed it when Gwen gave a small gasp before swatting something that had bitten her hand when she picked up her bag. "Stupid spider." She muttered as she rejoined her friends.

* * *

 **Here we have me trying to be different. I thought it would be good for Peter during his time off to learn some skills from Peni and Spider-Gwen that most of the time he had to learn for himself, including designing a better suit. I decided to use the suit from Insomniac's Spider-Man game for the PS4 as the suit he gets next.**

 **The text about Spider-Gwen turning into a monster was a reference to a0040pc's FanFiction, " _Spider-Gwen: Mutations"_ , where she mutates into a Woman-Spider just like Spider-Man mutated into Man-Spider in Spider-Man: TAS from the 90s. I just don't think someone goes through something like that and then gets over it. In my opinion that's probably going to be something that would haunt a character until the end of time. **

**I have gotten some complaints about making Spider-Woman OP, so I feel I should say that wasn't my intention. I was just trying to show that the Spider-Woman from another dimension was an experienced hero who knew what to do and not do when it came to being a spider-hero. And if she ever came across as harsh, it was because I was trying to have her not want Peter to make a mistake that was going to cause more harm than good. In the comics I know that things got really bad for the webhead because he took his mask off during the events of Civil War. In my mind, seeing a Peter Parker who is still getting the hang of being Spider-Man could be a way for Spider-Gwen to make up for what happened to her friend in her dimension, but I'm just guessing.**

 **I will say this: Aaron Davis is not going to become the Prowler in this story. I'm only setting it up to happen in the future, have the groundwork get set for him to create the identity later on. As for what he's going to do, we'll have to wait and see.**

 **I am going to be wrapping things up soon with this story, and by then I plan to have Peter finally get the message of what being Spider-Man is all about. I am thinking of creating some original politician characters to give an idea of how messed up things are getting in this dimension regarding the Sokovian Accords. But we'll have to wait until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Marvel.**

 **Spider-Gwen is based off a0040pc's interpretation of the character.**

 **Soph, Nando, Kimmi, and Joy all belong to Flautist4ever.**

* * *

Chapter 8

A few weeks ago…

With some free time on her hands, Spider-Woman swung over the streets of New York heading to where she was sure she'd find the meeting place. She couldn't believe that in this universe her friend Doctor van Dyne had been married long enough to have a daughter who was now an adult. Of course that would mean the Janet of this Earth was now a senior citizen, but she had learned to accept the differences of other universes.

As she managed to make it to the upper side of Brooklyn, she found a nice secluded alley where she could change out of her uniform into civilian attire. Since that was a bit time consuming Gwen had found a shortcut that worked for her. By slipping a skirt on and some shoes the black of her uniform would make it seem like she was wearing leggings. All she had to do was take the gloves and web shooters off, and of course hide the hood and mask. No one would ever suspect that the blonde girl joining the crowd of pedestrians was in fact a superhero from an alternate dimension.

Thankfully she wasn't too far from the place she suspected she would find the Wasp. At first she thought a building like the Museum of Natural History was the place, but then she remembered a small bit of trivia about the hero in her universe. It was risky, but she had learned to accept risks. Pausing outside the door of the building, she opened the door and stepped in.

"Welcome to Fairy Gowns." The cashier greeted with a smile. "Do you need help finding something?"  
"Just browsing today." Gwen wasn't completely lying. They didn't have a fashion place like this on her Earth, but it was a nice difference. The dresses here ranged from prom to wedding, and each of them looked like something someone would use for an animated princess film. There were styles celebrating cultures from across the world, and she was surprised to see a Wakandan style dress here.

"Good guess." Someone said behind her. "But people would complain if you wore a dress inspired by Wakanda."  
Turning, Gwen smiled when she saw who it was. "It's you."

"Yes, it's me Mrs. Susan." She gave a quick name as she added, "Been here long?"

"Just got here. Waiting for Glory as she wanted to compare dresses." She had gotten good at telling lies when she needed to, and she wanted to sell the story for anyone who might be listening. With that they browsed around for a little bit, comparing prices while lowering their voices to speak with each other.

As they looked over a dress that came from Latveria, Hope said, "I'm impressed you thought to come here."

"I almost didn't, but then I remembered something she once shared back home." Gwen whispered before saying, "This is a nice dress."

"A little pricey though, just like everything from the country." The Wasp added to the story before continuing their real conversation. "My mom used to say, 'A true genius finds a way to balance fashion with brains'. I'm just surprised this place exists in your home too."

"It doesn't. This just looked the nicest." She explained before moving over to another dress. "I could see my cousin wearing this for her wedding."

After a few more minutes, Hope pulled out a phone as if checking to see if she got a text message. "Oh, dear. Glory has to cancel. Emergency came up."

As they left the store Gwen asked, "So why were you at that auction?"  
"There was a component I needed. Fisk's advertiser called it an element mimicker. It pretty much can mimic the chemical properties of any element in existence. My father can't get his hands on any iridium, so we thought that could make a good substitute."

"So when's the next auction?"

"There isn't one. That's the strange thing. All auctions have been called off, and we need that element mimicker."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find out where Fisk is keeping it and take it."

"But why? Would you mother want that? Why isn't she the Wasp?"

Looking at her, Hope then opened up. "She used to be, but when I was a little girl she and Dad left for a secret mission from which only he returned. He told me she went subatomic. She shrunk so small she fell into a place called the Quantum Realm. We thought she was gone forever, but then someone we knew went subatomic and came back. Now we believe Mom could still be there, and we're trying to build a tunnel to get to her."

That made a lot of sense to the teenage superhero. If she had lost her father she'd probably move heaven and Earth to get him back if she learned of a possibility to do so. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I'll let you know when the time comes."

"Okay. Oh, and FYI your mom called this Quantum Realm the Microverse in my dimension."

"That sounds like a better name."

* * *

Present day…

As Spider-Woman watched Peter getting ready for Homecoming, she couldn't help but wonder what her friends were doing back in her dimension. She heard time could move differently between dimensions, and hoped that she wouldn't get back to find that fifty years had gone by and her earth was now a dystopian society run by Ultron.

Her Spider-Sense then told her she was joined by someone else like her. "Hey, Peni."

"Moshimoshi." She greeted her in Japanese before switching to English while making herself comfortable on the robot's arm. "Think what we've been trying to teach him will stick?"  
"If he's anything like us he'll step up when he's needed."

"Good. I just hope they choose to send us home before much longer." The anime-like girl looked at her friend before adding, "We both miss our New York."

"I'm sure we'll be back before you know it." Spider-Woman comforted her before she sensed someone else nearby. Turning, she found a tiny woman hovering a few inches from her face. "Wasp! A little space please?"

"I was looking all over for you." Wasp said. "I found it. I know where the element mimicker is, and I'm going to get it."

"We'll come with you." Spider-Woman said, not wanting her new friend to go it alone. "If this Kingpin is anything like the one back in my dimension he will have added safety measures to counter superheroes."

"Great. Let's go."

"Not yet. First I need to get Pe-Spidey."

"The kid?" Gesturing to the window, the tiny superhero continued, "I can't believe that's Stark's scrapped project. Saw it on the news that his Spider-Man failed."

That made Spider-Woman's eyes narrow. "Failed? Project? Is that all my friend is to Stark? I did not travel across dimensions to learn that not only is my friend alive, but has powers too, just to have him get dissed by the Avengers."

"What do you mean, alive?" Someone asked from the window. Too late they realized that Peter was there at the window ready for his date. From the look in his eyes he was taking the news hard. "Gwen, am I even alive in your dimension?"

"Pete, I-."  
"No excuses. Yes or no?"

"... No. You're not."

With an expression like Christmas had been canceled forever, the teen hero asked, "How? What happened?"

"... I couldn't save you. And then…"  
"What? You thought you could make it right by treating me like your Peter?"

"I thought I could help you become the hero you wanted to be." That was true in a way. Ever since she learned that her friend turned himself into a monster to be a hero like her she had been trying to find a way to make up for her failure. Because she didn't recognize him their battle had taken the life of her friend, and she was New York's Most Wanted.

Turning away, Peter said, "Well, I'm not. Stark says I'm not-."  
"Who cares what Stark says?" She blurted out. "What matters is what you think of yourself!"

"Says the one who can't forgive herself." Peter's words stung Spider-Woman more than any attack from Yellow Jacket or Shocker. With that he turned away, making it clear that he was going to Homecoming instead of helping them.

Under her mask, tears began to to form in Gwen's eyes. Turning away from the window, she said to the two other heroes, "Let's go."

* * *

As Peter arrived at Liz's house, he could feel his hands getting sweaty. He was about to ask out one of the hottest girls in school, and yet he couldn't stop thinking about his words to the counterpart of one of his friends. It had been hurtful and shocking to learn that his counterpart in her dimension was dead, but had that really been cause to snap at her? She and Peni had been doing everything they could to help him be a better Spider-Man when Iron Man bailed, and he came to view them as his friends.

Too late now. He had knocked on the door and Liz answered. The teen's jaw dropped when he saw her in the lavender dress because to say she was gorgeous would be an understatement. "Peter. Glad you could make it. I was afraid you'd bail because you're hardly around."

"I'm sorry. Tonight I'm all yours. I promise." The teen promised as he was let inside. He had been to a few parties at her house, though Flash always used them as excuses to make fun of him. Tonight, he would finally meet her parents as he took Liz to Homecoming.

As Peter presented her the corsage a new voice spoke up. "Liz. Don't forget to give your old man a smile for the picture." Turning, Peter was shocked to see Liz's father was of a different ethnicity. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking. 'This is my date's dad?' Well, lo and behold."

"My real dad ran out several years ago, but my stepdad gave support to my mother and I when we had none." Liz explained. "Even allowed us to keep her maiden name."

"Well, Liz Toomes doesn't sound as good as Liz Allen." Mr. Toomes smiled as he held the camera up. "Now how about a smile from my princess for her big night?"

As the two of them posed, Peter couldn't help but think about her father. Something about him seemed familiar enough that his Spider-Sense was going off warning him about danger. But what was dangerous about her father? He seemed like a nice guy.

"Thanks for agreeing to take us to Homecoming, Dad." Liz smiled once the photo was taken.

"It's my pleasure. I've got a flight I need to catch tonight, so I can drop you off and then make my way to the airport." With that they all headed out to the car. As Toomes drove through the city, they chatted about so many topics that Peter should've relaxed around this guy. He couldn't understand why his warning system was going off like an alarm at a bank robbery.

* * *

As the three heroes made their way through Fisk's office building, they found that the security had been upgraded to a whole new level. The men were firing lasers at them to the point where one would think they were on the Death Star. No sooner had they entered the building than the three of them had been shot at, so each of them had to fight for their lives.

Finally, they made it to the research and development floor where Fisk had his men work on the tools and weapons in secret, under the pretense that they were working on better construction equipment. Once the guards were taken down the three began searching frantically for the element mimicker. "Scanning, scanning, zero results." Peni said from inside the Sp/dr robot. "I don't think it's here."

"No. It has to be." Wasp said as she began throwing stuff around. "Without it I'll never see my mom again!"

"You three the pests Fisk wanted me to take care of?" A familiar voice asked. The three of them looked to see someone from the auction standing there. "I half-expected the bug boy to be with you."

"Didn't want to help." Spider-Woman frowned underneath her mask.

"Relationship problems?"

"None of your business."

Holding up her fist to the man, Wasp threatened him. "Tell me where the element mimicker is or you'll learn what it's like to get stung by a six-foot wasp."

"That the doohickey they say can power a portal?" The man asked. "I've seen them using it during tests, and I don't want that thing out there. I got a nephew, and if he got sucked to the other side of the planet or worse I'd lose it."

Something about his voice sounded familiar to Spider-Woman, but she didn't push it. "What are you getting at?"

"Fisk had Schultz move it with Gargan and some other guys for one final test. He wants to weaponize it as a black hole generator."  
"A black hole?!" The three heroes were beyond shocked, even though the expression of Sp/dr's helmet was priceless to see. "Is he crazy?"

"That's why I'm talking to you. I was going to buy these crazy gear from him, but if he's willing to build something that could wipe the city off the map I want nothing to do with him."

"Do you know where they moved it to?" Spider-Woman asked.

"Some high school. Says the disappearance of a bunch of kids will help provide cover for their operations."

* * *

While the students danced away at Homecoming, The Band of Idiots played away on the stage. Joy had been so happy when Principal Chu had agreed to to let them play for tonight, but what had made them all happy was that their sponsor Martin Li had also agreed to be there tonight. He insisted the four of them had worked so hard at F.E.A.S.T. that they need to take some time doing what they loved. And what they loved to do was rock.

Nando was singing the song while rocking out on his guitar with Soph. The dark-skinned boy made his well-kept wavy hair bounce while he sang the song for tonight. Although he kept his gold Harry Potter style glasses, he had exchanged his red hoodie and embroidered jeans for a fancy suit.

Soph still stood out with her hairstyle. Even though she was in a green dress for tonight, she still kept her blonde hair cropped and short at the sides topped with a fauxhawk with green highlights at the tips. Dress and all she looked like someone who dropped out of school long ago, even though in truth she still attended.

Kimmi pounded away at the drums in her frilly blue dress that she had gotten for tonight that matched the bow in her curly brown hair. More portly than the rest of her band Kimmi still provided much of the heart of the group by almost making sure the beat and the music matched the mood they wanted.

All three of them were people Joy loved playing with because they all helped bring out the music that was in her soul. Even though she was in the background playing on the keyboard she still felt they were all in harmony. Tonight they had one goal: make the student body of Midtown High dance their hearts out with the ones they asked on dates.

As they finished the current song their sponsor then took a microphone. "Thank you, Band of Idiots, for that wonderful song. I know how much _Simple and Clean_ is popular with all of you, and it makes me happy seeing you taking the time to get to know each other. Each of you has a special future ahead of you. Each of you is the hope and the future of the planet, and that is why I am donating five million of my family's funds to your school to help advance the curriculum. Build up your minds, build up your communities, build up your future."

As the students applauded Martin Li for his words and contribution, Peter then noticed Harry was standing by himself. "Excuse me." He apologized to his date before going to check on his friend. "Hey, Harry. Why are you here by yourself? I thought you were coming with Gwen."

"Didn't you hear? She's sick." Harry answered. "She was barely able to apologize before she had to get off. Her dad finished the call and explained she wouldn't be coming tonight."

"Harry I'm sorry to hear that."

"That's life. Sometimes things just don't go your way. You'd better get back to Liz before she thinks you bailed on her."

With that the two friends separated from each other to get back to the dance, but as Peter walked his Spider-Sense went off the charts. Pushing through it he managed to get back to Liz who expressed concern at Peter's apparent pain. As he tried to make sense of what he was feeling the south walls exploded in a wave of black energy. Moving in front of his date, Peter managed to protect her from the flying debris, but his heart cried out in pain when he saw Harry get hit by the energy as was Mr. Li.

As everyone who was able to stand tried to make sense of what was going on there was a great suction that began to pull them towards the source of the explosion. Many students grabbed a hold of whatever they could to try to keep them from the force that held them, but several were still pulled out of the gym into whatever it was. When it stopped, it seemed as if the shadows around them began moving, and taking on a life of their own.

Spider-Sense going crazy, Peter looked at his date. "We need to get everyone out of here. I can't explain it but I just know we're all in danger."

As the teachers who were present tried to keep the students calm the suction came back on, sucking more students towards it. Just as a screaming girl was about to be pulled into the darkness a webbing shot out and caught her. As she was secured, everyone look to see a white-and-black clad hero leap in firing strands of webbing. "Everyone grab a web. It'll keep you from getting sucked in."

As the remaining people obeyed the hero, Peter took the time to duck out and run to the spot where he hid his new suit and web fluid. As he pulled them out from underneath a set of lockers he quickly changed into them and swung outside as if he was coming in. As he landed near Sp/dr, he asked, "What's going on?"

"Weapon detonation. Supposed to generate a black hole, but the energy readings are unlike any I've seen." Peni said from inside her robot. "My guess is they set it at a power level that it should not have been set."

"Can we turn it off?"

"Yes, but we need to find out where the blast originated."

"South side." Zipping over to where it was, Spider-Man himself almost got pulled in. Thankfully he was able to catch himself before he was pulled into the unknown. As he swung through he found some of the students who were pulled out of the gym clinging onto the remains of walls to save themselves. Once he webbed them in place he continued on his way when this massive suction sent him flying.

As he stopped himself from getting pulled forward into what was left of the bus parking lot, he heard a familiar scream. Turning the webhead's eyes widened as he saw it was Joy who was getting pulled forward. Shooting out some webbing he tried to save her from getting pulled in, but the line was cut as soon as it reached her. "No! Joy!"

As she vanished into the blackness, two figures then stepped out. One the spider-themed hero recognized as the Shocker, but he looked different now. Not only was his outfit a mixture of black and white colors, but his gauntlets seemed to have mutated into cannons, and his eyes seemed to be seething black smoke.

The other guy, the one who cut the line, looked like he was coated in black armor. His hands more resembled the claws of a lobster… no, a scorpion because that's what the long thing coming out from his rear was. A tail tipped with a bayonet-style stinger that was now pointed at him. "What's the matter bug? Upset you couldn't save someone?"

"Who the heck are you? And what's wrong with you Shocker? I thought you were more into gold." Spidey tried to quip to calm himself down. "I know people say black and blue's supposed to be the new look, but I didn't think you'd actually try it."

"It's because of Gargan here. He set the Warp Cannon to overdrive thinking it would open a black hole so much faster. As you can see it only gave us an upgrade." Shocker said as he held a cannon up and fired. Leaping out of the way, Spidey found himself slammed down as the tail grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

"I don't know what this substance is, but I feel powerful. Like I can finally live up to the nickname people gave me. Mac Gargan has evolved into something more than human. I am now the Scorpion!" With his new name the maddened human lashed out with his tail again, forcing Spidey to leap out of the way.

Images flashed inside the mind of the hero of the worst moments of his life. The day his parents died, the day Uncle Ben was taken from him by a random thug with a star tattoo, the day when Stark removed him from being a potential Avenger. He felt his rage coursing through him at an unprecedented level, and unbeknownst to him the same black energy which had taken control of the criminals was starting to wrap itself around him.

As Spider-Woman and Sp/dr swooped in, they felt their anger and pain come up as well. Inside her robot, Peni did a quick analysis. "Spider-Woman! I've run an analysis on this substance. It appears to have an abnormal effect on emotions, making a person angry and rage driven. What's more, it seems this black hole of theirs is a portal to another dimension. If we don't close this door there's a ninety-five percent chance that everyone in this school will end up becoming rage zombies."

"This day just keeps getting better." Spider-Woman said. "I'll help Pete take down these goons. You find the machine and try to reverse this." As she swung over to the villains, she focused her attention on the counterpart to the one who annoyed her so many times. "Shocker! I've got a shocking revelation for you!" She said as she drop kicked him.

As he took aim at her, she fired so much webbing at the cannon that it backfired and exploded, burning his hand. As Shocker cried out in pain, that earned Scorpion's attention. With a sadistic grin the villain shot the tail forward and stabbed the superhero in the back. With a cry of pain, the feminine spider hero turned and fired webbing at the villain, but he managed to pump some of the dark matter into her bloodstream.

Her cry of pain did do some good. Peter, who had been wallowing in his own pain and anger, heard the cry of a friend. Then, he remembered the good times he had with those he lost, and those he had. As he began to shake the anger away, he remembered the words that had been spoken to him: "If any has the ability to make a difference in the lives of others, then it is their duty to do so. With great power there must also come great responsibility." He thought he had to be responsible to everyone, but he saw now he had forgotten his first and most important responsibilities: caring for his family and his friends.

Using his webbing to latch onto two points of the opposite wall, Spidey took aim at the Shocker who was now taking aim at Spider-Woman with his remaining cannon. With a slingshot motion the webhead propelled himself so hard into Shocker that the dark helmet broke upon contact with the wall. As the villain slid unconscious, Spidey ran over to his friend. "Gwen? Gwen?"

"Peter?" His friend answered before crying out in pain. "I'm… sorry… I failed you."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said before. You've been trying to make me a better Spider-Man, and I've been a jerk about it."

"I… deserve… it…" with a scream of pain, Peter could see some throbbing along her sides. Then, to his surprise four more arms erupted from her. "Can't save you… can't save myself… always hunted… always the villain… always a monster… be a monster…"

"Stop, Gwen. It wasn't your fault. You won. I won't let you give in to the darkness."

"Too late." Scorpion's words made Peter remember the battle wasn't over. "She's becoming what Shocker and I became." He then jerked to the side as something small hit him. Wasp!

Shaking his head, Peter said, "No. I won't let her darkness take her!" Sliding underneath the claws, Spider-Man webbed the tail and pulled it forward just in time for one of Scorpion's claws to cut it in two. While the villain screamed in pain Peter delivered an uppercut that sent Scorpion flying backwards.

Quickly webbing Scorpion and Shocker to the ground, the webhead turned back to his friend where Wasp was back at human size. "Come on, stay with us. You didn't fail."  
"Yes, I did." With another cry, brown fur began appearing on her extra arms.

"This darkness must be causing her to mutate. The longer she lingers on her negative emotions, the faster she changes into a monster." Wasp analyzed.

Putting his hands on Spider-Woman's shoulders, Spider-Man began to tell her, "Listen, Gwen. I am sorry I let you down. If I hadn't been so caught up in my life, I would've realized how much helping meant. You've been so good, teaching me how to web swing, how to make a web grenade, how to tell the difference between someone stealing a car and someone who accidently locked themselves out. But all this time I just focused on me instead of those around me. If there's anyone who doesn't deserve your forgiveness it's me. You may not have been able to save your friend, but you did save me from myself. So stop focusing on your failure and focus on your success."

His words seemed to have some effect because the hairs that were covering her arms stopped, and even began to recede. Pulling up her mask made it seem like she was going to go for a kiss, but then she began to vomit up the black stuff. Peter couldn't tell if that meant he was curing her or not, but he prayed to whatever powers were in the heavens that he was. However, the black material she vomited up began to cover him and Wasp, and the material from the portal increased in intensity.

Then, just as the world was going dark, a light shone from the hole accompanied by inspiration organ music like from a church. From that light came more rays that reached out and drove away the darkness. As they touched Gwen, she cried out in pain, but the arms shrank down until they were no more, leaving her with the two she was supposed to have. The two were also sure they saw the dark matter that Scorpion injected into her get pushed out by this light.

As the light shone brighter the three of them saw something else in the dark hole. It looked like a series of massive webs, but images flashed by. They saw a Spider-Man with claws coming out of his wrists, a Spider-Man with a red spider logo on a black suit, a Spider-Man dressed completely in black with a trench coat that made him seem like a character from a noir film, and other versions of Spider-Man with different designed suits.

"Good lord!" Wasp said. "They go on forever. An infinite multiverse!"

"Got it!" Peni said as a ray of light hit the machine where she was, and the dark matter began falling back into the hole. From it emerged… "Joy?! You're alive! Dress is ruined, but you're alive! And… oh, my heavens. Is that what I think it is?"

"Holy sh-!" Joy's cuss was cut off as there was a big boom as the hole closed, knocking them all forward.

* * *

As the police and Damage Control arrived on the scene, the heroes made their escape. As they looked down on the scene, Peni spoke up from the top of Sp/dr's head. "I'm afraid it's not good. Several people are unaccounted for. Sounds like seven people are gone."

Pounding the ledge they were sitting on, a good chunk broke off from Peter's frustration. "If I hadn't tried to take some personal time none of this would've happened."  
"Now you're starting to sound like Spider-Man." Gwen said. "There's no way you could've known Kingpin was going to do that. None of us knew he'd try to suck a school into a black hole."  
Flipping the cylinder that was the element mimicker, Hope added, "No doubt he was trying to cash in on the parallel dimension craze. Must've figured the feds would pay top dollar to get their hands on such tech."

"So now what? You have what you want? Are you going to go?" The blonde superhero asked the daughter of her friend.

Placing the mimicker into a purse, she answered, "We've come this far into the fight. May as well see it through to the end. Besides, my mom would not be happy if I didn't finish something I started."

"How? We don't even know where Kingpin went." Peter said.

Peni, Gwen, Hope, and even the Sp/dr robot all looked at each other before they gave a knowing grin. "We know someone who does."

* * *

 **I'm sorry if the action in this chapter was lackluster. I was up way past midnight writing this.**

 **I wasn't going to have Scorpion suit up in this story, but as I wrote about ripping a door into a dimension that should not have been accessed the idea of him getting powered up by a dark matter came and it just flowed from there.**

 **I just hope everyone is okay with me creating tension between Spider-Woman and Spider-Man. I was trying to create a low point for them, and then tried to create a situation where he makes up for it by stepping up as Spider-Man. You could say Peter's about to take his true leap of faith soon.**

 **As for some of the students who disappeared, I'm still trying to decide on an exact number. However, I'm strongly considering making Kamala Khan one of the students who will be reported missing. I just need other ideas as to who could've ended up on the missing list. I'm considering having Cindy Moon be another student who vanished as a result of Kingpin's actions. If you have any other ideas please let me know either in a private message or in the reviews.**

 **Hopefully I'll be able to get the story done in one more chapter. For now, I need to get to bed. I probably ruined my plans for tomorrow**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Marvel or its characters.**

 **Fuji is mine.**

 **Joy belongs to Flautist4ever.**

 **Spider-Gwen is based off of a0040pc's interpretation of the character.**

* * *

Chapter 9

As the aircraft began taking off from Avengers Tower, Vulture called his employer from his helmet. "Fisk, I still think this is a bad idea."

"Let me worry about the risks. That plane carries the biggest payload you've ever seen, save the deep vaults for Damage Control." Fisk said from the limo that he was in. "Trust me. You get one crate and you will be set for life. Now get in the air and show them what a buzzard truly is capable of."

Muttering curses under his breath, Toomes activated his winged jetpack and took off after the plane. Carrying all of the trophies and leftover tools made during the Avengers reign any one of those items would sell for millions, maybe billions, on the black market. He hated doing this, but he could tell it was now Wilson Fisk who was in charge of his operations. After this mission was over Toomes mused over how he would make changes to that problem.

Unbeknownst to him four superheroes were making their way to the Vulture. Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Sp/dr, and Wasp had gotten the information they needed from Aaron Davis after telling him what happened at Midtown. He had cooperated because that had been where his nephew had been attending, and he hadn't been able to get a hold of him. They had only gotten the location of Fisk and Vulture from him when they promised to avenge the kid.

As they landed on a building, Wasp said, "We're too late! Vulture is getting away!"

"Not yet." Peni said from inside Sp/dr. "Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, help me make a slingshot." The three spiders used their web fluid to make a big slingshot using two antenna as anchors, which wasn't going to be good for the people in the building under them. "Spider-Man, you ready to fly?"

"If we don't stop him now, we won't stop him." Spidey said as he got into position. "Air Spider ready for takeoff." As the other heroes pulled back, the webhead was then sent flying through the air towards the Vulture. As he neared, he shot out some webbing and latched onto the flying villain.

Vulture then felt the tug of something heavy and turned to see what it was. "You? What does it take to get rid of you?"

"Maybe if you decided to make your nest in prison, I'll stop bugging you." Spider-Man quipped over the wind. Bringing one of his wings around, Vulture cut the line and sent the spider-themed hero falling to the ground. However letting him fall to the ground wasn't enough for the villain anymore. He had messed in business one too many times, and now he decided to make sure that he would stop bugging him for good.

As Peter shot out more webbing he prepared to swing around for another attack when he saw what Vulture had in his hands. It looked like some sort of blaster from Star Wars, except the center was glowing purple as was the end that could shoot him. Taking aim, the villain then fired a shot at the hero. "Oh, shoot." Spider-Man managed to quip before taking a dive to avoid getting shot at. The blast ended up slicing through several street lights and the street itself, causing several cars down below to swerve and crash into each other.

With a gasp Spider-Man swung around, shooting webs to catch the falling rubble to save the pedestrians down below. As he caught the last light his spider-sense went off of the incoming danger behind him. Turning he saw Vulture flying straight at him aiming the gun to fire again. Firing some webbing while saying, "Oh, no. That's cheating," the hero's teasing was cut short as the blast sliced through his webbing like nothing. "Oh, come on!"

As he webbed up more rubble to protect the people below, he screamed in pain as one of Vulture's sharp feathers cut into his back. Sticking to the wall of a building, he prepared to take off when the villain cornered him. "Nowhere left to run, Spider-Man." Vulture said as he prepared to shoot Spidey. However, before he could pull the trigger a searchlight shone on the both of them blinding them temporarily.

"Attention Vulture. This is New York City Police. Drop your weapon and put your hands in the air." The police helicopter flying above them said.

"These skies are mine now!" The villain declared as he aimed the gun and fired at them. The helicopter split into two, sending the officers inside plummeting to the city below. With a cry of horror Spider-Man leapt into action, diving towards the streets to catch up with the falling aircraft. Firing webbing to catch loose pieces, he then found he was joined by Spider-Woman who began firing webbing to attach the half of the helicopter she was on to the buildings opposing each other. Following her example the two of them were able to stop the aircraft from crashing into the ground below.

"Officer, are you okay?" Spider-Man checked the half he was on to see a freaked-out African-American officer getting his bearings.

"I-I think so." He said as he began to climb up. "My partner. Is she-?"

"I'm fine, Davis." The other cop said from her half as Spider-Woman helped her up. "I didn't think much of costumed vigilantes at first, but I'm glad they were here tonight."  
"Here to serve and protect." Both spiders quipped at the same time, earning looks. Clearing his throat, Spider-Man added, "You're going to need to get Damage Control out here. This webbing will dissolve in two hours."

Eyes widening, Officer Davis spoke into his radio to call for backup while the female officer said, "Take down that creep for us and we'll call it even."

"You got it." Spider-Woman said as she fired some webbing and began to swing off. As Spider-Man followed her, he managed to hear Officer Davis tell his partner she's got a soft spot after all. He even heard him call her Watanabe.

While this had been happening, Vulture himself got a call. "Toomes. What are you doing? The plane is gone and we have nothing to show for it."  
"I told you this was a bad idea." Vulture growled back.

"No matter. Kill the spiders or I'll turn you in myself!" As the call ended, Vulture took a look to see both Spider-Man and Spider-Woman swinging towards him. Narrowing his eyes under his mask Toomes flew down towards the incoming heroes and used his wings to slice their webbings up.

As they fell, they were caught by the Sp/dr robot who latched itself to the side of a building. "Guys. I've done some scans of Vulture and I think you should hear this." Peni warned them. "According to my research his weapon and his wings are both powered by chitauri power cores. We have to take care or we could cause them to explode."

"You mean those things are powered by bombs?!" Spidey's eyes on and under his mask widened.

"Pretty much, yeah." The heroes then had to dodge to avoid another blast from the weapon, which ended up damaging the building they had been standing on. As they worked to catch the rubble, the avian-themed villain got an idea. Changing the settings on his weapon to do more damage, he fired the weapon at a building, causing huge amounts of debris to break and fall off. The three heroes swung into action, catching as much as they could with their webs, but this time there was going to be too much to handle.

Wasp, who had been doing what she could to help keep pedestrians away from the fight, groaned when she saw what was happening and knew what she had to do. "Dad's going to kill me for this." With that, she went and adjusted the settings on her suit so they would do the opposite of what it was built to do. Then, hitting the button on her hand, she went from five foot six to fifty feet tall and caught a corner of a building before it could hit the ground.

"Whoa! She can grow too?" Spidey asked himself when he saw that.

"I take it this is the first time you've seen her do this." Spider-Woman guessed. "Wasp in my dimension is famous for growing big."

As Wasp set the debris down, she noticed her sluggish reactions as she couldn't turn her head fast enough to check if Vulture was moving towards her. Thankfully Sp/dr was able to tackle the villain before he could get too close, and the robot wrestled the gun away from the avian villain before he could use it again. However, she noticed something back. "T-minus one minute before detonation!"

The spiders then swung into action, with Sp/dr swinging the gun up to Spider-Woman who then swung it to Spider-Man. AS the teen hero threw it into the sky it exploded with rays of destruction flying in several directions. Thankfully it had been thrown high enough to avoid any skyscrapers, though a lot of people were going to be complaining about WiFi and satellite TV being out again.

However, they weren't finished yet. With a cry Vulture flew backwards at an angle so Sp/dr ended up getting knocked off by a building before the villain flew at the other two heroes. Using his webs to latch onto Spider-Woman's back Spider-Man slung her out of the Vulture's path before the villain grabbed him with the clawed feet he had.

Crying out in pain, Spidey watched as he was flown away from his friends and in between the skyscrapers towards one of the most open spots in the city. As they approached Central Park Vulture threw Spider-Man into a bridge that knocked the wind out of him. Before he could recover the villain grabbed him with his claws and began slamming him into the railing repeatedly. "You've messed with my business for the last time!" The villain snarled underneath his mask. "I didn't want to face costumed vigilantes like you, but since you insisted on bothering me now I'm going to make sure you stay down. Then I'll find out who you are and who all your loved ones are, and then I'll kill them too."

Images of Uncle Ben lying on the sidewalk bleeding to death flashed into the mind of the hero, except Uncle Ben was replaced by the people he loved. Aunt May, Gwen, Harry, Joy, Liz, Fuji, Bob, Older Gwen, Peni. Seeing them mutilated in his mind, their eyes lifeless, filled Peter with a strength he did not have before. Deep in his heart, he knew he would never let what happened to Uncle Ben happen to anyone else in his life.

Grabbing the claws that held him, Spider-Man gave a roar as he broke the claws in two, earning a cry from the Vulture. As he fell back on the bridge, he tried to shoot out some webbing only to find he was on empty now. That didn't stop him as he got to his feet to see Vulture swooping in for another attack. Leaping onto a light pole the spider hero pushed off to gain momentum as he leapt over the Vulture and stuck to his back. "You're not hurting anyone ever again!" He declared as he punched the jetpack that allowed the wings to work and ripped out the pinkish-purplish stone that was the core.

Before Vulture could react the two of them went falling towards the trees, but Spidey leapt off and watched as the villain crashed into some of them before falling into a lake. As the hero reloaded his web cartridges to wrap up the villain and prevent him from escaping he saw something that shocked him. The mask of the Vulture had come off, revealing who it was underneath. "Mr. Toomes? You? You're the Vulture?"

"So what?" Toomes spat at Spider-Man. "You won."

"How could you do this to Liz? To your daughter?"

"I did all this for her. Because the elitists, the people on top, they took my salvaging business away. I was left with nothing and we were going to end up on the street."

"That didn't give you the right to make and sell dangerous weapons."

"How do you think Stark got that tower? His fortune? His suits? He built and sold weapons to terrorists before he became a humanitarian. People like him don't care about the little guys. We fight their wars, we build their roads, but they don't care. We're just insects to them, but I grew tired of eating their garbage."

"She's going to be heartbroken when she learns about this."  
"She doesn't have to be. You can let me go, you can stay out of my business in the future and-." Toomes suggestion was cut off as some webbing sealed his mouth shut.

Shaking his head, Spider-Man said, "I'm sorry, but I cannot do that." The last time he let someone get away a good person paid the price. There was no way he was going to let that happen again.

* * *

Captain George Stacy couldn't believe the night he was having. First an entire street becomes a battleground between costumed freaks that reminded him of the Battle of New York, and now people in Central Park had called in the capture of a supervillain. He did not want to leave his sick daughter tonight, but duty called.

As he pulled up to the site his jaw dropped as he saw a man wrapped up in a giant spider-web with a pair of wings beneath him and a glowing rock? Wait. That looked alien. The rock had a note which he took. It read

 _Glowing rock is Chitauri core. Take to Damage Control ASAP._

 _Sorry about the damaged trees._

 _Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man_

As Captain Stacy looked around, he thought he saw a figure sitting on top of a tree looking at him before swinging away. Like it or not, he had a feeling he was going to be seeing more of this Spider-Man.

* * *

"... After the heroic actions seen last week at Homecoming, the proposed Spider-Man Fan Club from Flash Thompson has been recognized as official." Betty Brant was saying on the school news network. "In other news, while the damage done to the parking lot has been paid for by Stark Industries and the criminals taken into custody there is still no sign of the missing students and faculty that resulted from this terrorist attack. We ask you to keep the families of Felicia Hardy, Kamala Khan, Samuel Higginbotham, Adam Right…"

As the news continued to list off the students Peter hung his head down. So many people he couldn't help that night. It was a miracle that Joy had managed to come back from that void, and he was still shocked that she had come with a Keyblade of her own. It reminded him of the fight at the airport in Germany, where J. Jonah Jameson lost his life. Did this make her a hero or a villain?

As he walked down the hallway, he saw Liz walking by carrying some stuff with her mother. He couldn't help but feel guilty as he had turned her father in to the police. Running up to her, he asked, "Hey, Liz. What's going on?"

"My father. He… he asked us not to be here when the trial happened." Wiping the tears from her eyes, she said, "I can't believe he would do this. Commit crimes behind our backs."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know." With a sigh she added, "Pete, you're a bright student, and you've got a great future. Don't waste it by thinking of yourself."

As Liz left with her mother, Peter stood there feeling more guilty. He had let his powers get to him in the past, but he had tried to put them to good use. Now it felt like the more he tried to do the right thing, the more people got hurt. He then jumped when his phone rang, and he was surprised to see it was from Happy. "Happy? What is it?"

"Meet me outside. Mr. Stark wants to see you."

* * *

Peter couldn't believe the facility that he had been driven to. It was like the world's classiest school, with the biggest dorm rooms and a training room that could fit two gymnasiums from Midtown inside it. He knew it must be the new headquarters for the Avengers because it had the trademark A on the side. "Whoa. Happy, what is this place?"  
"Welcome to Avengers Academy." Tony Stark said as he walked up to Peter. "Well, the name isn't official, but it's the best I could come up with. Avengers Boot Camp and Avengers University didn't have the same ring to it."

"This is awesome."

"Glad to hear that." As he led the teenager inside, he continued, "I know what I did seemed a little harsh, but I think that tough love moment was the push you needed to see what you can really do."

"Is that so?" Someone who phased through a wall said, making the webhead jump. It looked like a man with a fuschia face wearing green tights with gold linings, boots, and a cape. A yellow stone sat in the middle of his head. "I distinctly remember you calling him a-."  
"Vision, not now. Ignore what I said before. I didn't mean it." Tony waved the robot away. "Anyway, it was a good trust of faith. You restored a lot of faith by believing in yourself, and that confirmed the faith I had that you were up to the challenge. That's why I made another upgrade for you."

As they turned the corner, the teen's jaw dropped as he saw a new version of the suit Stark had originally made for him. It was completely metal like the billionaire's armor and the spider insignia was blue and covered a great deal of his chest like the white spider on the suit he and his friends made together. There was also gold lining around the shape of the spider. "Whoa, Mr. Stark. I don't know what to say."

"You can save that for when you officially join the team." Another familiar face said. Turning, Peter saw James Rhodes standing there in his air force uniform. The exoskeletal leg braces that he got after the fight in Germany looked as if they were naturally a part of him now.

"Sadly Thor had to return to Asgard so he won't be here today." The other member of the Avengers who fought with Stark made herself known. Even though her skin was still green Jennifer Walters had managed to slip into a professional business suit. Her messy black hair had somehow been tamed enough to look nice too. "Congratulations kid."

"I'm joining the Avengers? For real?" Peter couldn't believe it. This was like a dream come true. Ever since that spider… no. He couldn't accept this. As Tony went on about getting Happy to move his stuff from Queens to his room, the teen thought about what his new friends from parallel dimensions had taught him. "Mr. Stark, I'm sorry but I can't accept this. I think I need to be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. I'll help the team when they need it, but someone has to watch out for-."

"The main population." Rhodes finished for him. "Yeah. That's why I joined the air force."

"And why I became a lawyer." Walters agreed.

Stark looked at him for a few seconds like he couldn't believe it, and then a smile appeared. "This was a test, and you passed. I wanted to make sure you understood what responsibility was. Congratulations, kid."

As the rest of the Avengers applauded him, Happy motioned for Peter to go with him. As he left, She-Hulk called after him, "Don't worry. If we need you, we'll call."

* * *

As Peter was driven back to the city, the teen gave directions to where he and his friends often met. As Happy pulled up to the building, he handed him a small bag. "Stark wanted me to make sure you got this."

Looking inside, the teen smiled as he saw it was the suit that was made for him when he was first recruited by the Avengers. There was also a note inside but he didn't look at it. "Thanks, Happy."

"You did good kid." Happy told him. "You can keep me up to date on your little escapades. I'll make sure Mr. Stark gets them."

"Thanks, Happy."

With a slight nod to end their conversation, Happy unlocked the door and Peter stepped outside so they could go their separate ways. As he headed into the building he took out the note and read it.

 _Peter,_

 _You did good catching the Vulture guy. You are definitely worth more than the suit. Plus I'm still amazed at the suit you managed to make. I look forward to working with you again._

 _Tony Stark_

 _P.S. I turned off the Training Wheels protocol. You proved you can handle it._

That made Peter do a double take. His suit had a training wheel protocol? That seemed like something Mr. Stark would've done, but it's turned off now? He couldn't wait to find out what it could do.

As he entered the room where their clubhouse was he found all his friends there, including both versions of Gwen. However, as soon as he saw them his spider sense went off. He knew it was from the older Gwen and Peni, who was showing Fuji how Sp/dr worked. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Peter. Where were you?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Stark wanted to see me." Holding up the bag, he added, "Gave me my old suit back."

"Great." Peni smiled. "The suit we made was a little busted from the fight with Vulture. Glad to hear things ended well before we went home."

The teen hero did a double take. "Whoa. You're leaving?"

"Yeah. We did what we came here to do. Now it's time for us to return to our dimensions." The older Gwen explained.

"Good thing I got these for you." Joy pulled out some copies of books from her backpack. "I figured if you ever have some free time you might like some literature from our dimension."

As the older version of their friend took a set of books from Joy, she looked at the title. "This Kingdom Hearts thing that you guys love so much?"

"Thought you should see it in case it's not in your dimension. You could get a taste of how this dimension's tastes are."

"Arigato." Peni thanked Joy as she took a set. "If I get a few minutes I'll take a look." With a smile and a wave both Peni and Sp/dr vanished before their eyes.

With a smile, the older Gwen said, "Thanks for letting me teach you, Pete. Wasp thanks you for your help, but she couldn't say it in person. She had to get back to California. I'm sorry I couldn't save you in my dimension."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I shouldn't have said those those things."

"I forgive you."

"Same."

With a smile, the older Gwen began to vanish with the new books she got. Before she faded completely, she added, "Oh, Pete? Remember to pay it forward. You might need to help someone adjust soon."

When she was gone, the Gwen Stacy of their dimension turned to him. "Pete? I think I need help with something."

"Uh, I'm not sure I'm qualified. Joy should be able to-."  
"Not like that!" With a sigh, Gwen admitted, "I was bitten by a spider before Homecoming, and… maybe I should show you." With a flip, Peter's jaw dropped when he saw his friend stick to the ceiling. "You told me your secret. I should share mine."

Flipping up to join her, Peter smiled at his friend. "You willing to learn?"

"Hey. Sorry. I just came by to grab…" May Parker's voice dropped when she entered the room to find Peter and Gwen sticking to the ceiling. "What the-?!"

* * *

As he sat in his office Wilson Fisk thought about the events that had transpired. The person who was supposed to be the next Avenger proved to be just a big as a problem as the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. If these costumed vigilantes were going to keep proving to be a problem to his business something would have to be done about them. But what?

Looking over the recovered footage of Shocker and Scorpion enhanced by that dark matter from the portal to who-knows-where, the Kingpin observed how the two of them proved to be a match for four superheroes. And to think Gargan never got the suit Mason had been building for him. That was truly impressive for the big man of crime.

Picking up the phone, he made a call to his head of research and development. "Mason, or Tinkerer if you prefer that, what do you need? I think we should experiment with developing more gear for a team of our own. Let's just say it's time the Avengers had a little competition."

* * *

In his office Martin Li went over the finances for running F.E.A.S.T. while thinking of what had almost happened. An entire school almost wiped off the map? Who came up with such things? These criminals? How could they live with themselves? It was moments like this that made him lose faith in humanity, that made him see those people as the scum of the planet, as an infestation that needed to…

What was that? He noticed something in the reflection of the glass in the picture of his parents he kept on his desk. Pulling it up, he squinted to see what was going on. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but it looked like his eyes were glowing while letting off wisps of darkness.

* * *

As Harry Osborn wrote about the day's events in his journal, he couldn't believe it. First Peter gets powers, then Joy gets a Keyblade, and now Gwen has powers? It was like all of his friends were getting gifts from whatever god ruled over everything, and he was getting ignored. It wasn't fair. He was Harrison Osborn, son of Norman Osborn. It was like the universe itself was sticking it to him while favoring his friends.

He was gifted, wasn't he? Wasn't he good enough to get something from the infinite cosmos? Yeah, he was. He was just as smart as Peter, and if he wanted to he could set records in sports. So why shouldn't he get what he wanted? The thought made the corners of his mouth twist up into a creepy, almost demented, grin.

* * *

 **And we finally made it to the end. Thank you all for joining in on this adventure. It was hard to balance out all the characters, but I think it turned out okay. If you enjoyed, please comment on what you liked, and if you think there were improvements needed in certain areas please feel free to say so in your comments. That's how I get better.**

 **I'm glad that things ended up playing out differently from both Spider-Man: Homecoming and Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. It feels like this universe is taking on a life of its own. I look forward to seeing where it goes in the future.**


End file.
